Liberty Nightmare
by JWKC1996
Summary: A mysterious cargo is brought into Liberty City. The Lost MC feels threatened by the cargo and does all in can to try to destroy it and gets Niko Bellic to help. Luis, however, was tasked to guard the cargo with the Triads, led by Huang. A nasty surprise awaits them when the Angels Of Death makes an ambush. Review and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Product, Profit And Pussies

**My first fan fiction. Set after the events of GTA IV Deal ending and in 2012.**

Chapter 1: Product, Profit and Pussies.

"You degenerates ready for this?" asked Luis Lopez to Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. All three of them were silently observing a drug deal going on between the Chinese Triads and the Russian Mafia which was taking place behind some houses in Meadows Park while hiding behind their black Cavalcade SUV with M249 advanced MG (Machine Guns) in their hands.

They had a very simple thing to do. Rob the two gangs and take the drugs and the cash. It has always been easier said than done. The dark night made aiming very difficult.

"Ready when you are bro," replied Armando.

"Let's fucking do this thing!" Henrique replied enthusiastically.

Luis, together with his childhood friends and fellow drug pushers from the Dominican Republic, Armando and Henrique, has already ambushed many ongoing drug deals to steal the drugs and the money. They have become so notorious in Liberty City that it was no longer uncommon for the gangs who are overlooking the deal to carry Molotov Cocktails, M249 Advanced MGs of their own, and even RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenades) in order to protect the deal from these three fellows. Although Luis has done this countless times, he still had a feeling that there was a surprise awaiting him at this particular raid.

Luis didn't always have to do these raids to get money. A few years ago, he was the bodyguard and business partner of nightclub entrepreneur, Tony Prince (a.k.a Gay Tony due to his homosexuality attitude). He owned two popular nightclubs in the city, which were Maisonette 9 and Hercules. However, things weren't smooth as Tony had been massively in debt to Italian mobsters, accused of stealing very expensive diamonds and the nightclubs being shut down. Fortunately, Luis helped him pull through those tough times. Eventually, the two managed to resolve their issues together and business was booming again. Tony eventually left Liberty City to retire from the business and have since sold the clubs to a close and eccentric friend, Yusuf Amir.

Luis, in his black and white jacket, blue jeans and white shoes, takes aim at the closest guard to him. That guard was the only one who was carrying the extremely dangerous RPG and was also furthest from the location of the deal, where the majority of the dealers were.

"Here goes nothing," Luis said as he took a deep breath and readied his finger at the trigger of his gun.

BANG!

"The body of the Triad fell backwards with a thud as a bullet entered his skull. Unfortunately, a nearby Mafia member saw the Triad getting killed with bright red blood everywhere. He swiftly alerted the heavily armed dealers.

"Can we borrow your product and cash permanently?" Armando asked sarcastically as he put a bullet into the head of the thug.

"You aren't getting our shit, you bunch of idiots!" a Triad dealer said as he ran quickly towards his black Sultan RS sports car with a black duffel bag. Luis made sure he never made it to his car.

A long gunfight ensued. Nearby pedestrians screamed as the shooting raged on. Luis, Armando and Henrique hid behind a brick wall as they took out any dealers that emerge from the yard. Many corpses soon littered the place. All with a hole in the head as these dealers and guards wear body armor.

"Get the cash Luis! It's just over there!" Henrique said as he killed the Mafia dealer trying to escape with the money.

While the fighting continued, a black Schafter four-door sedan zoomed past the trio to flee the scene. Inside were Chinese Triad and Russian Mafia members. Armando and Henrique immediately fired at the fleeing vehicle but Luis stopped them.

"What's up, bro?" Armando asked with surprise as Luis put both of his hands in front of him and Henrique.

"Let them go. We don't need to waste our ammo on our third P," Luis said calmly as the mysterious vehicle sped off into the distance.

After the intense battle, Luis cautiously walked towards to the body of the dead Triad, who tried to run away with the drugs, in case there were more gunmen hiding around the area. He soon picked up the black duffel bag and slung it across his shoulder.

"I got the drugs," Luis said. "Let's go!"

"We gonna get paid!" Henrique said excitedly.

"How many women can I fuck at the Triangle Club with this stuff?" Armando asked happily.

"Probably none if those dickheads come back for this stuff. Let's go," Luis urged.

As the trio quietly and vigilantly walked back to their black Cavalcade, Luis's eye noticed a piece of blood stained paper next to a dead Russian dealer leaning against some plastic chairs.

"Hey guys, wait up," Luis said to his companions.

"What's up, L?" Armando asked.

"Check this out," Luis said as he picked up the blood stained paper and showed it to Armando and Henrique. There were sketches and writings on the paper but the dark red blood made it very hard to read and recognize some of the words. The dark moonless night wasn't helping but the nearby wall lamps made it easier to read. Curiosity got the better of them and they stayed back a little to see what it says.

"Sorry L, you know I can't read well," Henrique said as he eyes glanced at the piece of paper.

"Sure, what did I expect from a guy with an IQ of 76?" Armando asked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you two and let me read it," Luis said as he's looked at the paper thoroughly.

After a few silent moments, Henrique lost his patience.

"Well, what's it say?" Henrique asked.

"It looks like somebody's hiring the Chinese and the Russians to escort some sort of cargo coming in to Liberty City. There's even a small map detailing East Hook."

"What's the cargo? Who's hiring these fools?"

"I don't know. Motherfucker's blood smeared the name of the cargo here. But...," Luis replied and paused.

"But what?" Armando asked.

"The guy who hired them is...Yusuf Amir!" Luis answered with surprise. "That rich prick! Why is he hiring these fools? What's that cargo he wants protect?"

Yusuf Amir was a very wealthy real estate developer in Liberty City and a close friend of Luis and Tony. He undertook many projects to build many luxury condominiums in Liberty City. One of his biggest projects was the Imperial Amir Towers he plans to build in Castle Gardens. However, he was a very carefree and eccentric man who does many crazy things such as importing air from the Himalayas and changing the furniture daily for his the Towers in Castle Gardens. He has also asked Luis to help him steal various things that he can't buy (not due to lack of funds, but because the items were not for sale), like an illegal attack helicopter known as the Buzzard, stealing a NOOSE (National Office of Security Enforcement) APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier) and also a LTA (Liberty City Transport Authority) subway train.

"Could it be more product?" Henrique asked.

"Maybe, but we aren't stealing this one if it is. I'll have some words with that fellow later. For now, let's get out of here before those assholes come back."

As the trio got back on their pickup, the unmistakeable sound of tyres skidding was heard in the distance.

"We never seem to get past of this crazy shit, do we?" Luis remarked as he hurriedly started the car.

"I guess not," Armando replied. "Now put your fucking foot down!"

Five yellow and black Huntley Sport SUVs soon appeared at the end of the street and were closing in to the black Cavalcade parked at the other end of the street. Triads and Russians Mafia members were pointing their MP5 SMGs (Sub Machine Guns) and Glock 17 pistols at the trio.

"Man, I almost thought that this time the dealers are going to be the only the third P we'll come across," Luis said as he broke his side window and began shooting at his pursuers as he drove.

"Just get us back to our drop off point in one piece," Armando told him as he and Henrique also started shooting.


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Lost And Damned

Chapter 2: To Be Lost And Damned.

"Give them hell, boys!" Johnny Klebitz, who was the president of the Lost Motorcycle Club, shouted to his right hand men, Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe, as he rode his Hexer while chasing several AOD (Angels Of Death) bikers, who were their worst enemies, on the Plumbers Skyway in Alderney. The Angels Of Death were bitter enemies with the Lost Motorcycle Club.

Earlier, seven AOD bikers, each on their own bikes, threw some Molotov Cocktails at Johnny's safe house, which he obtained after eliminating a rogue member of the Lost, who was Brian Jeremy, for betraying the club. It was about 1 in the afternoon when the attack happened. Luckily no one was in the safe house at the time of the arson attack except Johnny. Dressed in his leather club jacket and light blue jeans, he was just making a call to his wheelchair-bound friend, Angus Martin, about stealing more bikes for a bit of money to clean and fix up the old and dilapidated apartment with his brothers to make another clubhouse in order to put the club back together again when the attack happened. Fortunately, the apartment was not badly damaged and Johnny wasn't injured.

In retaliation to the attack, Johnny shot a biker in the head with his TA 90 automatic 9mm pistol before getting on his Hexer chopper to pursue the remaining bikers. As Johnny chased them to the Skyway, he made a quick phone call to Terry and Clay for backup.

"You assholes are gonna pay for trying to burn my house down," Johnny yelled to the fleeing bikers as he took out his MP5 SMG fired several rounds at the bikers. One of the bullets ended up at the back of one of the AOD biker's tyres. The overweight, white-bearded biker quickly lost control of his bike as he tried to avoid crashing into a cruising Moonbeam van. As his bike skidded onto the opposite lane, an oncoming Benson truck crashed head-on with the biker at a high speed.

"Yeah, good shooting Johnny," Clay remarked as killed another AOD biker with his 12 Gauge Coach Sawed-off Shotgun. This was done in a split second just before the biker could pull the trigger on his pistol at Clay. Clay swiftly avoided his tumbling body while saying, "Hope you're comfortable on the road."

"This Deadbeat is mine!" Terry announced as he closed in on another biker. The enemy biker immediately threw a few Molotov Cocktails at him in self-defence.

"Watch out, brother!" Johnny warned as Terry narrowly avoids the gas filled bottles and the resulting hot flames.

"I got it, Jonathan," Terry said as he quickly and secretly lighted the fuse of a Pipe Bomb. "This sucker is gonna be part of a fireworks display!" he said as he threw the explosive towards the AOD biker with great force. It went over the biker and landed right in front of him. Before the biker could swerve to avoid it, it was too late.

BOOM!

"Yeah, baby!" Terry cried as he rode past the resulting black smoke and flames.

The chase eventually leads into Alderney City as both the pursued and the pursuer exited the Skyway and turned right into Asahara Rd.

"Come on, boys!" the lead AOD biker said to his remaining comrades. "Just a little further to Hickey Bridge and we will be back on AOD turf!"

"We got to stop 'em before they get back or it'll get real messy for us!" Clay said.

"Boys, I have an idea," Johnny said. "Chase those Deadbeats to Mahesh Ave."

After that, Johnny turned left into Jonestown Ave. Clay and Terry were now chasing the remaining bikers without their leader.

"Ha! Even your fucking leader fears our reinforcements," one of the AOD bikers mocked Terry and Clay. "Come on boys, just a little further." The three bikers quickly picked up speed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Johnny," Terry said to himself as he and Clay too increased speed on their bikes to catch up with the bikers.

Traffic congestion at the nearby booth tunnel forced the three remaining bikers to turn into Rand Ave and then turn left into Mahesh Ave.

Applewhite St was elevated side by side with Mahesh Ave just before it crosses above Mahesh Ave. Just as the bikers approach an underpass where Applewhite St. crosses above Mahesh Ave., Johnny, rushing through Applewhite St., utilizes a pile of sand as a ramp and launches himself and his bike into the air just above Mahesh Ave. and the three fleeing AOD bikers.

"Whoa, Johnny," Clay remarked feeling shocked and glad at seeing his club president.

In one quick motion, he used his SMG and guns down the leftmost biker on the road before his heavy Hexer chopper lands on the second fleeing biker. As the last remaining biker goes through the underpass, Johnny quickly engages his handbrake, causing his motorcycle to turn 180 degrees until the right side of the bike was facing the fleeing biker. He quickly drew his SMG and fired a burst of gunfire towards the remaining AOD biker. Multiple bullets ended up in the last biker and one punctured the back tyre. Eventually the bike and its rider smashed into a parked Boxville truck.

"Yeah, them fucking AOD are finished!" Clay shouted in delight.

Johnny then calmly walked towards the crashed and smoking bike. The rider was still alive but was moaning and groaning due to his serious injuries.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Johnny asked calmly to the injured biker.

"Fuck you!" he replied weakly as he coughed up some blood. "You think this is over, asshole? We have a nasty surprise that you shitty losers might enjoy." The biker coughed up more blood that stained his outfit. Eventually, he soon remained silent permanently.

"Johnny, take a look at this," Terry said as he picked up and opened a blood stained notebook from one of the dead bikers near the underpass. "Looks like these fucking deadbeats have some sort of plan against us."

"Steal cargo of rich billionaire to finish the Lost," Johnny read the notebook from Terry. "Target is at East Hook."

"Isn't that the place where we stole those diamonds?" Clay asked.

"Guess so, what's that cargo they plan to use against us?" Johnny asked.

"Beats me," Terry replied while shrugging his shoulders. "But, I know we have to stop this scheme if this 'cargo' threatens our survival, our brothers and our club."

"Terry's fucking right, Johnny," Clay added. "We should do something about it."

Suddenly, police sirens were heard in the distance. This shocked the three of them.

"Shit! Pigs are on their way!" Johnny alerted his brothers. "Come on, time to make ourselves scarce!"

The three Lost bikers hurriedly got back on their respective bikes and quickly fled the scene.

"Terry, you prepare the firepower. Clay, you ready the bikes. I'll get the brothers and some other help. I don't wanna take any damned chances with that cargo. We'll gonna try to destroy it!" Johnny commanded as he rode.

"We're on it, Johnny," Terry and Clay replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Immigrant Blues

Chapter 3: Immigrant Blues.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," Niko Bellic said to Kate while holding her hand in his orange sleek Infernus sports car.

"Be careful," Kate said with great anxiety.

Dressed in his brown leather jacket and black track pants, Niko, an Eastern European former war veteran, had taken his girlfriend, Kate McReary, out for a drive in South Bohan on a quick date to ease their minds after the unfortunate death of Niko's cousin, Roman Bellic, on his wedding day. After killing Dimitri Rascalov, the man responsible for Roman's death, Niko and Kate have started to spend more time together. Unfortunately on this night, while they parked their car next to the Northwood Heights Bridge to enjoy the night, a group of hostile armed hobos decided to attack and rob them as they assume Niko to be rich due to the presence of his fancy sports car and also due to the fact he parked in an isolated location.

Hobos began to throw bricks and rocks towards the car, causing the driver's side window to be smashed into a thousand pieces. Kate and Niko panicked for a while before they realised their current dangerous situation. A wave of hobos then quickly charged at the car armed with baseball bats and sharp knives.

"I don't want to do this, but looks like I have no choice. So much for Bohan," he said as he got out of his car and shut the door.

"Lock it," he calmly ordered Kate, who did as told quickly.

"Give us all your fucking money, asshole!" one of the hobos said as they rushed at him with their weapons. "Or things will get real nasty!"

"Let's do this," Niko taunted as he swiftly drew his Desert Eagle pistol from his jacket and aimed at the closest armed hobo darting towards him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three lifeless bodies fell. All with bullet holes in their heads. The remaining hobos saw what happened with terrified looks and quickly retreated.

"Bring out the shit! He's armed!" one of the hobos yelled as he ran behind a stone column.

Suddenly, gunfire was heard in the distance. The hobos were fighting back and returning fire. Niko immediately took cover behind his Infernus.

"Keep your head down, Kate!" Niko ordered. "Damn, what kind of hobos are these?"

Niko returned fire. The dark night made it very difficult to see the gunmen. However, the very brief but very bright flash from the enemy's guns allowed Niko to accurately pinpoint a few of the gunmen's position.

"There you are, you little dick," Niko said as he rose up and took a shot at a shadow behind a wrecked car.

BANG!

Niko can't see what happened, but he could hear the cry of a man before he noticed bright red blood flowing from that particular area. The sporadic gunfire from the hobos continued relentlessly.

"Kate!" Niko called out as he blind fired towards the hobos. "There's an AK-47 behind the driver's seat. Hand it over!"

"Alright," Kate replied with fear. With her head still lying low, both of her hands reached towards the back of driver's seat. Just as Niko had said, a powerful and fully loaded AK-47 assault rifle lay underneath the driver's seat. She promptly took the gun and opened her car door.

"Niko," she called out as he tossed the rifle towards his direction. Niko caught it swiftly.

"Thanks Kate," Niko said as he pulled the slide back to ready the rifle. "Now, you jerks are gonna pay for ruining my car and my night."

Niko stood up and fired a few rounds in the direction of the hobo's gunfire. After the firing of a few rounds, all was silent. Niko took this opportunity and charged towards the hobo's cover. From behind of the stone columns, Niko has a clearer view of the gunmen.

"Let's finish this," he said as he fired a few more rounds. Corpses of the tramps with guns soon were dropping.

"Shit! Get the other one!" Niko heard the hobos shout at each other. For a moment, Niko was worried and confused.

"Other one?" he asked himself. "Do they have more guns? This is getting crazy."

But Niko was wrong. Instead of more gunfire, Kate's screams were heard. Niko panicked and quickly rushed back to his car.

"Kate!"

A group of hobos have gathered behind Niko's car. One of them have smashed the passenger side window, opened the door and dragged Kate out of the car. That hooded man was now holding her at gunpoint. Niko aimed his rifle towards the group of hobos.

"Put the gun down, you prick!" The hobo commanded Niko. "Or your girlfriend here is getting a one way ticket to hell!"

The two other hobos also took their pistols out and aimed them at Niko. Niko had no choice but to obey. He slowly placed his rifle down on the dirty concrete floor.

"Check his fucking car," the hobo holding Kate instructed his friends. "There may be more than just cash and CDs in there."

The hobos proceeded to search the now bullet riddled car. The vagrant holding Kate tightened his grip around her neck.

"Take the car," Niko said to the hobo with both of his hands in the air. "But let her go."

"You should have quietly given up the car earlier," the hobo angrily said. "You killed all my fucking buddies. Now, you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine." The hobo proceeded to pull the trigger on his gun. Kate closed her eyes tightly

"NO!"

BANG!

A bloodied corpse with a bullet hole in the head fell to the hard concrete ground. However, instead of Kate, it was the hobo who held her who fell. The 2 surprised hobos searching Niko's car hastily looked behind at where their leader once stood a moment ago with pistols in their hands.

BANG! BANG!

Two more shots were fired and the two hobos lay dead on the ground.

"Niko Bellic?"

A leather clad man with light blue jeans and black shoes stood behind Kate with a TA 90 automatic 9mm pistol in his right hand. Niko hurriedly picked up his Assault Rifle and aimed it at the mysterious figure.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I just saved your girlfriend here and now you wanna shoot me?" the man said in surprise as he raised his gun.

"Wait, I know you," Niko said as he lowered his rifle as he recognized the man. "You're that biker guy at that diamond deal. Johnny Klebtiz isn't it?"

"Took you long enough," Johnny replied. "Delay another damned second and you or I would probably be Swiss cheese."

Niko rushed towards Kate with worry.

"Are you alright, Kate?"

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied meekly. "And thank you, Mr...uh..."

"Klebtiz," Johnny finished her sentence. "And I thought only Terry was forgetful."

"How'd you know where we are?" Niko asked.

"Firstly, how did you end up with Bryce's car?" Johnny asked. "You didn't rob him or anything, did you?"

"He gave it to me. Well actually he gave it to a friend of mine and that friend gave it to me" Niko replied. "And how does that answer my question?"

"Well...," Johnny paused not knowing how to explain to Niko about the bug he planted in the car for the Congressman, Thomas Stubbs III. "You see, the car is...um...bugged and I can listen to everything in that car."

"You fucking bugged my car!?" Niko said with shock. He almost wanted to draw his gun when Johnny stopped him.

"No, no, no, calm down," Johnny said. "I didn't bug your car. I bugged Bryce Dawkin's car. I was just cruising around this area when I decided to check out the crappy bug. I heard your voice, gunfire and you saying you're in Bohan and decided to drop by. And I almost got killed by you after saving your ass!" Upon hearing this, Niko calmed down a little.

"Okay look, I'm sorry for that. I was just...a little worried," Niko said after the understood the situation. "These hobos almost killed my girl here and you look like one of them."

"Seriously, Niko. Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I guess so. Thanks for everything anyway."

"It's alright. Next time, stay the hell away from this place. Unless you wanna get kidnapped, you're car turned to Swiss cheese, and me saving you again," Johnny joked.

"Yeah, yeah, ok," Niko replied sarcastically as he helped Kate back into his car. "Where'd you put that bug in my...uh...Bryce's car anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't plant that bug. Some mechanic did," Johnny replied as he got on his Hexer motorcycle.

"I'm not gonna drive this damned car again," Niko said.

Just as Niko was about to drive off in his 'Swiss cheesed' car, Johnny suddenly stopped him with his bike.

"Wait Niko, I wanna ask you something," Johnny said.

"What is it?"

"Some rich prick is bringing in some sort of 'cargo' in East Hook soon. I need your help to stop my rivals from collecting it or my gang and my brothers are screwed. Care to lend a hand and a gun?"

"Should I help?" Niko asked. "I wanna avoid things like shootouts now and I'm just an illegal immigrant trying to live a normal life here."

"Well, you sure dealt with those fucking goons at the Libertonian Museum well. Besides, you owe me for saving your girl."

"You crazy Americans just love to make people owe you a favour, don't you?" Niko said jokingly. "Okay, I'm in," Niko agreed reluctantly.

"Niko, are you sure?" Kate asked anxiously. "What about that normal life you wanted to live?"

"Don't worry, Kate," Niko assured. "After this, I promise to avoid gunfights again."

"Cool, give me your number," Johnny said. "I'll call you when needed. Bring some friends. There are probably more than just my rivals."

After the exchanging of phone numbers was done, Niko drove off.

"I'll see you soon," Niko said as his car roared off into the distance.

"Great," Johnny said as he rode his Hexer back to Alderney. "Malc, Desean, the Uptown Riders and now Niko Bellic is in. That shit is now ours."


	4. Chapter 4: The Drug Raids

Chapter 4: The Drug Raids.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Huang Lee asked again to Wade Heston as he disabled the digital lock that kept the gate of a heavily defended Spanish Lords gang warehouse locked in the silent night.

"Yeah, I'm fucking sure," Heston replied. "I need the cash real bad."

"Remind me why I have to help you?"

"We're buddies aren't we? You watch my back and I do the same."

"Are we? You're a LCPD (Liberty City Police Department) detective and I'm a Triad who has robbed and killed. Can we be friends?"

"A RETIRED LCPD Detective," Heston retorted. "Besides, I'm doing this for the cash. Government pension is never enough."

"You better be right,"

Huang Lee, who was from Hong Kong and the leader of the Algonquin Chinese Triads in Liberty City, has constantly raided the Spanish Lords', which were the Triads' worst enemies, gang warehouse at South Bohan in order to steal a Burrito van filled with valuable drugs. This has caused the rivalry between the Triads and the Spanish Lords to become tenser and this has resulted in the Spanish Lords investing in heavy weapons in an attempt to put an end to Huang's constant raids. Although the guards are armed with powerful rifles and probably miniguns, Huang is still unfazed and continue to conduct his dangerous raids.

A few years ago, Huang was working for his uncle, Wu 'Kenny' Lee, in order to find his father's killer. After doing some odd jobs for the Triads and their leader, an old but powerful leader named Hsin Jaoming, Huang discovered that his uncle was the killer and was conspiring to betray Hsin in order to become the leader. Huang and Heston cornered his uncle to Hsin's penthouse and killed him there and then, but not after Kenny stabbed Hsin. Hsin survived but is now serving a life sentence for multiple charges of racketeering, extortion and gangland violence. Huang Lee eventually took over as leader.

Huang has worked with Heston to help track down his father's killer as well as helping Heston from being harassed by the IAD (Internal Affairs Department) for his drug habits. However, after helping Huang to avenge his father's death, he stopped his dangerous drug habits.

Today, Huang, dressed in a olive green jacket with a white shirt and jeans, and Heston have decided to raid the Spanish Lords warehouse again to steal the drug van and sell the drugs for some cash. The warehouse was a very large building with a large compound in front of it along with many garages and loading bays. A helicopter pad is also on one of the side structures. A small wooden and empty guard house was located next to the main gate.

"Alright, get your gun ready," Huang Lee said as the gate opened. The compound was quiet empty except for several parked vehicles but Huang expected an ambush.

"Its right here," Heston replied as he readied his Ithaca 37 shotgun.

"Ok, I'm gonna draw those idiots' attention." As soon as Huang finished his sentence, he threw a grenade under a blue Yankee lorry nearby.

BOOM!

After the explosion, heavy gunfire was heard. Heston and Huang immediately took cover behind the empty guard house as heavily armed guards quickly flooded the large compound.

"Let's have some fun," Heston said as he killed a charging guard with his shotgun. Huang just remained silent as he returned fire with his M16A1 carbine.

"I see about 10 of these assholes guarding the garage with the van. A few of them a cowering behind that car. Throw that green egg and start the fireworks!"

"They're too spread out for just one to do the job. I've got a better idea," Huang said as he took out a Flashbang Grenade. "Cover your fucking ears and keep your eyes shut."

"I like your way of thinking," Heston said Huang threw the Flashbang towards the parked Dukes car.

BANG!

The gunfire from the guards stopped almost instantly after the extremely bright flash and loud explosion as they have been temporarily incapacitated.

"Move in!" Huang ordered Heston.

The combined firepower from Huang's rifle and Heston's shotgun swiftly took down all the guards in the area with no resistance.

"Have you ever been in the Army before?" Heston asked Huang as they ventured deeper into the compound and closer to the garage. "You seem to handle yourself well in these situations."

"I was spoiled when I was in Hong Kong, so the answer is no. Now isn't the best fucking time for such questions," Huang replied as they moved.

Suddenly, more gunfire was heard coming from the warehouse roof. The shots narrowly missed Heston's head.

"Oh crap! We got snipers! Take cover!" Heston urged. Huang and Heston hurriedly hid behind the car that was earlier used by some of the now dead guards.

"They sure are very unhappy," Heston commented as the gunmen on the roof continued to fire at the car. "We better do something or we'll have hundreds of bullets in us."

"I have another idea," Huang said as he took off his jacket and tossed it to Heston. "Dress one of those dead fucks with it and throw it beside the car to distract them. I'll finish them off."

"Alright, let's do it," Heston said as he quickly dressed the body and threw it towards the right side of the car. Almost immediately the gunmen on the roof emerged from their hiding spot to shoot the decoy.

"There they are," one of the gunmen shouted as he shot the body. Huang immediately stood up from the left side of the car and swiftly killed all the gunmen in a hail of bullets.

"Nice shooting there, Huang," Heston said as Huang reloaded his rifle.

"Whatever," Huang replied as he picked up his blood stained but virtually undamaged jacket. "Now let's get going." Heston just shook his head and obeyed.

The duo has now arrived in front of the garage that was supposed to contain the drug van. However, the garage door was locked with a padlock.

"Stand back, Heston," Huang commanded as he raised his rifle and aimed at the lock. "I'm gonna shoot it open." Heston obeyed without question.

BANG!

The shackle that held the garage door closed broke into two. Heston then proceeded to remove the lock and open the door.

"Ah, finally," Heston remarked as he looked at the brown van. "The van and its contents are ours now," he continued.

Just as Huang was about to open the door of the van, a Spanish Lords' guard suddenly appeared from behind the van with a minigun.

"Think again! You shitheads," the goon said as he fired.

"Fuck!" Huang shouted as he quickly dove into cover behind an empty barrel while Heston hid behind the van.

"Take this, you bastard!" Heston shouted as he returned fire with his shotgun. As the goon also dove for cover in front of the van, Huang immediately rushed to Heston's position.

"Glad the guy didn't shoot at you," Heston commented as he hurriedly reloaded his shotgun. "That crappy minigun would probably make Swiss cheese out of that barrel and you."

"Keep him busy," Huang said as he readied his rifle. "I'll take him from the back."

After finishing his sentence, Huang rushed towards the front of the van where the goon was hiding from Heston's shots. Once Huang arrived at the spot, he immediately jumped out and aimed his gun at the gunman. However, the gunman was expecting him and was already aiming his minigun at Huang.

"I'm not deaf, you fool," the gunman said. "Goodbye!"

BANG!

"Yeah, goodbye fool," Heston said as he pulled the slide of his shotgun. Heston had snuck up to the goon and killed him with his shotgun.

"Thanks man," Huang said.

"Finally," Heston said sarcastically, "You show fucking some gratitude."

"Enough with these sentimental moments. Time to take the van."

"And the dope," Heston continued.

Huang quickly opened the driver's side door. Just as he was about to hotwire the van, his PDA received a message.

"Damn," Huang cried. "Heston, you drive. Hotwire this shit. I gotta take this."

"Got it," Heston said as he took the screwdriver from Huang. As Heston started up the engine, Huang patiently read the email that was sent from one of his associates.

The email read:

_Boss,_

_ The deal didn't go on as expected. We were jumped and the product and the cash were stolen. However, we managed to get the message through to the Russians. I still don't get why we asked the fucking Russians to help. I thought the gang have been crippled ever since Rascalov and Bulgarin were killed. I also don't think it's such a good idea to try and build a relationship with them. Heard these Russian jerks backstabbed a ton of people before._

_ Also, what's this cargo we're supposed to be escorting anyway? I know we're getting paid - a lot, but would it still hurt to know what the fuck it is? I don't really trust this Yusuf Amir guy either._

_See you soon,_

_Long Yang._

Huang could not believe what he had just read. The deal that was supposed to take place in Meadows Park was supposed to foster ties between the Russian Mafia and rake in a large sum of cash. For now, Huang doesn't have the time to think about it. His main concern now was to get the drug van, Heston and himself back to Lancaster in one piece where Triad guards were expecting them. The journey was long and they were still deep within Spanish Lords' territory. He'll have to explain everything once he got back from this little trip.

"What's it about?" Heston asked as he drove to the compound gate.

"None of your shitty business, Heston," Huang replied. "Just make sure we get back in one piece."

Once the van exited the warehouse and approached the East Borough Bridge that links Bohan with Charge Island and then to Lancaster, four Spanish Lords gang cars, which were modified Dukes, charged at the fleeing van.

"Keep the van steady, Heston," Huang commanded. "I'm gonna reminisce about the good old raiding days with these stubborn assholes." With his M16 carbine, he began firing at the pursuing cars. The pursuers also quickly returned fire.

"This is gonna be fun," Heston remarked as he drove.


	5. Chapter 5: What Is That?

**Posting Chapter 5 early due to weak response. I have also cut short the update period from one chapter every week to one chapter every four days. Hopefully this can increase the number of views for this story and perhaps earn some Favorites and Follows. Reviews are much appreciated.**

Chapter 5: What Is That?

"Yusuf!" Luis called out as he parked his Gold Super Drop Diamond luxury convertible next to Yusuf, who was dressed in a grey tracksuit.

"Ah, Luis my boy! I could use another guy here." Yusuf called out boisterously while waving his hands.

East Hook was a shipping port that was once Liberty City's main source of income. The docks now were being used to bring illegal immigrants and drugs into the city as the police rarely patrol the area. Now, Yusuf was managing the cargo he had brought in from San Andreas a few weeks ago. Chinese and Russians were seen guarding the place with deadly guns while the cargo was being unloaded from a ship.

"What the fuck are you doing here with these Triads and Russians?" Luis asked pressingly. "What are you doing in East Hook? I couldn't find you at your apartment, and what don't you answer your phone?"

"Whoa, homie, too many questions there. Calm down, man," Yusuf said. "I'm just undertaking another big project in Middle Park."

"What's this project got to do with this cargo you're bringing in? There are lots of guards here with very big guns."

"Chill homeboy, I just wanna make sure no jerks touch my cargo, that's all." Yusuf replied. "Since you're here, why don't you help these guys look after that container?"

"Yo, what's in that container man?" Luis asked.

Yusuf's usual ecstatic looks quickly disappeared from his face. He suddenly looked serious, which greatly surprised Luis as Yusuf normally never looked serious even in dangerous situations. Yusuf then looked left and right as if to ensure no one was eavesdropping or spying on him before he beckoned Luis to come forward.

"Remember the time when you were stealing that Buzzard helicopter for me and I told you to think about a zoo that we'll build together with Sabre-tooth dodos, women in gold cages and shit like that?" Yusuf asked Luis softly.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with the fucking cargo you're bringing in?" Luis asked loudly, ignoring the fact that Yusuf wanted to keep the conversation secret.

"Hush, homie," Yusuf urged loudly forgetting about his earlier secret motives. "I've got to be fucking quiet and not tell the whole world that I have some real-life zombies that I stole from ZomboTech for that zoo in that shipping container that I painstakingly brought to this city from San Andreas and...," he said very quickly and loudly before he realised he said too much. "Oops, I let the damn cat out of the bag, didn't I?" he said meekly.

"Real life ZOMBIES?!" Luis said, clearly shocked. "You crazy fucking Arab fool. All this for a shitty zoo? Is it even legal?"

"Don't worry, Luis. Chill man," Yusuf assured with a smile. He seemed to understand Luis's concern about safety. "Those motherfucking zombies are behind some bulletproof glass. Besides, no one except us and these nice gentlemen here know what's in there. Even Triad boss is here and even made sure that those who leaked the info will be severely punished. Maybe he'll behead them or something."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to know this until I came across a drug deal with the Triads and Mafia. Are you sure it's alright, bro?" Luis asked while still greatly shocked.

"It's all fine Luis. Trust me. This job is easy as ABC. Why don't you go check the container to make sure everyone's doing their job, while I stand here and look like the rich guy who hired you? I'll pay you good Luis. Here," Yusuf said as he handed a wad of $100 notes to Luis.

"You crazy fool," Luis remarked in Dominican as he took the money and kept it in his jacket. "I'll check it out for you."

"That's the spirit Luis. Ha-ha!" Yusuf happily cheered.

Luis calmly walked to the big rusty ship, The Platypus, docked at the port. Armed Chinese and Russian guards littered the area. Many of them carried Carbine Rifles and SMGs. A few of them are even walking around with Rocket Launchers. However, some of the guards were seen toying around with their weapons. Luis shook his head as he walked on as he knew that these guards probably had not been properly trained to use their deadly weapons.

A massive crane right next to the ship has already picked up a giant red shipping container from the ship. The sides of the container were sprayed with huge black words that read, "DANGER. DON'T MESS AROUND UNLESS YOU WANT A BITE." Several of the guards immediately pointed their weapons towards the red container as the crane operator carefully and gently placed the container on the back of a Flatbed truck. Yusuf happily walked towards the truck once the container is loaded.

"Come Luis, let's see these big bad babies," Yusuf said as he approached the doors of the container with a bunch of keys in his hands. The doors were full of metal padlocks that kept the two doors shut tight. A soft but vicious growl can be heard coming from behind the doors. Nearby guards immediately began to feel anxious.

"Bro, you sure it's safe?" Luis asked. He tried to be brave but whatever that was behind those red locked doors creped him out.

"Of course Luis, nothing to worry about," Yusuf replied loudly. He seemed nonchalant about the danger that lurked in the container as he unlocked and opened the doors.

The air in the dark container was stagnant and stale. The vicious growling became louder. Nothing can be seen yet. Yusuf then proceeded to turn on a makeshift electrical switch inside the container. Tiny light bulbs shone some light to reveal a very horrifying sight. Luis and Yusuf walked inside while the others waited outside.

"Behold Luis," Yusuf said pausing for a dramatic effect. "My new addition to the Amir Zoo."

"That ain't a very pretty fucking 'addition' to your damned zoo," Luis remarked in awe and fear. About the same height as Luis and dressed in only torn clothes, the four zombies all had a very dark skin along with ugly and wry faces. They also had no pupils in their eyes. As they growl, two very sharp teeth or fangs like a vampire are revealed. The skin was full of wrinkles. The only thing that stood between those monstrosities and Yusuf, along with Luis, was a thick sheet of bulletproof glass.

"Ah, I just love it when it fucking calls me," Yusuf commented happily.

"I don't think they're calling you bro," Luis said. "I think they're growling and they want to take a bite at you instead."

"Chill, homie," Yusuf reassured. "These babies will never ever leave this 3 inch thick glass. People are gonna love them! No one can touch them."

"I hope so, bro," Luis continued to express his worries. "I heard that once these 'things' bite you, it's over for you. You are a one of them in less than 10 seconds."

Just as Luis finished his sentence, gunfire and the roar of motorcycles were heard coming from the nearby streets.

"Damn!" Luis said with surprise as he rushed out of the container with a Desert Eagle pistol in his hand. "Quick, Yusuf! Get out of there. We're under attack!"

Yusuf obeyed obediently. Two Angels Of Death bikers charged towards the red container on their Wayfarer chopper bikes while shooting with their Sawn Off Shotguns. Luis quickly dealt with the charging bikers before they got too close.

"Easy as ABC?" Luis muttered angrily under his breath. As he watched the shooting, an AOD biker in the fray armed with a Rocket Launcher quickly fired at him upon noticing the red container.

"Shit!" Luis shouted as he dived out of the way. A deafening explosion was heard later behind Luis. Luis hurriedly dispatched the biker with a shot in the head.

"Yusuf! Are you alright back there?"

"I'm alright," Yusuf said as he ran towards Luis unscathed before his face was filled with fear. "But the container and the cargo were..."

Luis immediately knew what had happened.

"Let's get onboard the ship, quick!" Luis urged.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**Here's Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing. Chapter 7 will be published on 28/04/14. Please review.**

Chapter 6: The Beginning.

"Come at me, deadbeats!" Johnny taunted as he made his way past a troop of AOD bikers with his Striker assault shotgun.

"I'd never thought I'll have to do this again," Niko remarked as he killed another biker with his MP5 SMG.

"I don't know," Little Jacob said with a heavy Jamaican accent while using an Uzi sub machine gun. "I haven't had this much fun since we took down that snake, Dimitri in Happiness Island and thing."

"Looks like something just went up in flames," Clay said as he pointed towards a thick cloud of black smoke coming from the back of a warehouse.

"Let's check it out, Johnny," Terry suggested.

"Alright, stay close."

The small group of bikers, along with Niko and Little Jacob, rushed towards the direction of the thick black smoke while taking down any AOD biker or guards that stood in their way.

"I sure hope the Uptown Riders are having as much fun at our bikes," Johnny remarked.

"I think they are," Terry said. "I heard the fucking AOD didn't come alone and there was a lot of protection for this cargo."

As they close in to the burning wreckage. Niko immediately realised something was amiss. Vicious growls were heard coming from the burning wreckage.

"What's the Russians and the Chinese doing here? And why are they running away?" Niko asked with worry upon noticing the fleeing guards.

"And what's that weird noise?" Clay asked upon hearing ferocious roars in the area. "Sounds like there're fucking lions or bears around here."

"I'll check it out," a Lost biker suggested as he rushed towards the burning wreckage and thick black smoke.

"Wait!" Johnny called out, but it was too late. The biker vanished within the thick black smoke. It wasn't long before a loud ferocious roar and an ear piercing scream was jeard that made Johnny, Niko and the rest to stop advancing forward. Fear was clearly written on their faces.

"Maybe, we should get out of here?" Niko suggested meekly.

Although Johnny was frightened, he still continued to inch forward. "You guys get back. I'll find that guy." As soon as he finished his sentence, the biker that disappeared earlier emerged and walked slowly from the smoke. However, the biker looked very gloomy with both of his arms pointing towards the ground. His face was also facing the ground. Johnny immediately called out to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Johnny asked with concern. All of a sudden, the biker looked up. The terrifying and wry face along with the eyes without pupils greatly shocked Johnny.

"Oh shit!" Johnny cried out. The biker suddenly charged at Johnny at an incredible speed with its mouth open, revealing two very large and sharp fangs. His arms reached for Johnny's neck. Johnny immediately retreated. "This is not good."

The biker was now just inches away from him.

BANG!

Johnny looked back to see that the biker that was almost on him lay dead on the ground with blood coming from its head. Soon, he heard Niko's voice.

"Johnny!" Niko called out with his gun drawn. "Aside from being square with that help I owed you, we've got to get out of here!" Johnny was still scared stiff.

"What the fuck was that?" Johnny asked meekly. "He doesn't look human."

"I don't know," Niko replied. "But we've got to go. Looks like there is more coming our way!"

Niko and Johnny immediately ran towards Clay, Terry, Little Jacob and the others, who were waiting for them near a large warehouse. However, more of the creatures, who looked like Triads and Russians, soon emerged from the smoke and pursued the fleeing duo.

"Clay! Terry!" Johnny shouted. "Drop these fucking monsters!"

"You got it boss," Terry said as he began shooting with his AK-47 assault rifle. Clay followed with his Striker assault shotgun.

"Let's do it, Jacob," Niko said to Little Jacob as they began shooting.

...meanwhile...

Yusuf, Luis and a few other Russian and Chinese guards managed to get on the ship. From where they are, they soon realised that their worst fears were have come true. The zombies were released from the explosion that destroyed the bulletproof glass and have been infecting nearby guards and people.

"Fuck it," Luis exclaimed. "How did those things survive the blast?"

"I'm guessing it's the glass," Yusuf answered. "The manufacturer never told me that the glass was also designed to protect whatever's behind it from an explosion. That fool."

"Why did you even steal those shitty 'things' in the first place?" Luis asked. "In fact, how did you steal them at all?"

"Well," Yusuf replied. "I wanted to buy them. But those scientists said they weren't for sale and said they wanted to do some more research and shit. So I sent a team of raiders to steal these babies when these fucking scientists were doing some experiment about exposing these zombies to sunlight."

"You crazy Arab fool," Luis commented in Dominican.

Suddenly, screams of terror and gunfire were heard on the deck of the ship. There were also desperate cries along with loud and ferocious growls.

"Oh crap!" Luis exclaimed. "They are onboard!"

"What are we gonna do?" Yusuf asked in fear. He was beginning to panic. "We can't get off the ship now. I'm...I'm too young to be a zombie. My Towers aren't finished yet. And I...I..." his voice trailed off as the rising fear and panic overwhelmed him.

"Calm down, Yusuf," Luis urged. "I have an idea. I saw a life boat on the top deck of the ship. Let's head on over there now."

"Alright, homie," Yusuf said, feeling more calm now.

Luis and Yusuf quickly headed towards the superstructure of the ship. As they attempted to open a huge metal door, zombies began charging at them.

"Come on, Luis," Yusuf urged. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! But this fucking door is stuck," Luis said as he continued to yank the door handle. Fear was building up in him rapidly as he struggled with the door. Two zombies are now less than 10 metres away from them and were charging towards them at full speed.

"Hurry up!" Yusuf cried. A zombie suddenly grabbed his arm and had its mouth wide open.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, the grip loosened and blood spurted like a fountain. The zombie had been beheaded by a sword-wielding man. As the second zombie attempted to attack the man, the sharp blade of the sword swiftly did the same thing to the second as with the first.

"Got it!" Luis cried as he pulled open the door. "Are you ok, Yusuf?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was some crazy shit," Yusuf replied despite having blood all over his tracksuit. The mysterious man immediately pushed the two inside the dining hall before closing the door.

"Quick!" the man ordered. "Barricade the door!"

Luis and Yusuf immediately pushed kitchen tables and chairs to block the door. The man pushed a large and heavy refrigerator with great force in front of the door.

"Thank you, Mr...uh...," Luis said to the man as soon as the door was barricaded, but paused as he doesn't know his name.

The man, dressed in an olive green jacket stained with blood with a white shirt and jeans, simply replied, "Lee, Mr. Huang Lee."


	7. Chapter 7: Escape Plans

**Chapter 7 is now out and ready. Finally got a favourite and a follower. Hopefully more will come. Please drop a review. Constructive crictism is much appreciated. **

Chapter 7: Escape Plans.

"Johnny!" Clay called out. "These things just won't stay down and I don't have much fucking ammo left." Clay continued to put pellets into the zombie's chest but it still tried to get up.

"Then retreat!" Johnny ordered as he too realised that he could not kill the zombies after emptying a whole clip worth of bullets into a zombie's body from his automatic 9mm pistol. In fact, the zombie still managed to get up. "Let's get into the warehouse and out at the other end!"

"Let's go!" Niko urged.

Niko, Johnny, Clay, Terry, Little Jacob and a few other bikers hastily entered the warehouse. The pursuing zombies naturally followed them.

"Crap!" Terry cried as he dropped his rifle onto the ground. "I'm all out of ammo."

"Take this!" Niko said as he reached for his handgun and tossed it to Terry.

"Thanks, man." he said after catching it.

"Just a little further," Johnny said. "And we'll get to our bikes."

Suddenly, zombies began to drop from the second floor and landed between the group and their getaway vehicles.

"This is not good, my youth," Little Jacob said to Niko.

"We're fucking surrounded!" Clay exclaimed in fear.

"No, you're not!" Malc shouted as him, Desean and other Uptown Riders blasted through the zombies between them and the Lost with their rifles and shotguns. "Hurry, I don't think they'll stay down long."

The gang quickly rushed past the temporarily incapacitated zombies to their bikes.

"Let's head to my safe house in South Bohan for a moment," Niko told Johnny as he and Little Jacob got into his orange Comet sports car. "I've got something to discuss with you."

"No problem," Johnny exclaimed. "Brothers, head back to Alderney! Terry, Clay and I will come along soon."

"Desean and I will take our riders back to North Holland. We'll see you later," Malc said as he rode his orange Double T Custom sports motorcycle with a loud roar of the engine while leading his gang out of East Hook.

"Let's go," Niko urged as he drove. Zombies now began to flood the road. Niko's Comet ran over any zombies that stood in his way. This helped to clear a way for the bikers who were at a large risk of being tackled down by the speedy zombies.

"I just washed this car," Niko remarked angrily as he drove. Crimson red blood stained his car as he ran over more zombies and eventually left East Hook.

"Keep going, Niko," Little Jacob said on the passenger seat. "These 'zombies' coming after us aren't really good for us and thing."

...meanwhile...

Yusuf, Luis and Huang quickly made their way through the dining hall of the Platypus and up to the living quarters of the ship. While they are moving, the zombies outside were furiously pounding the thick metal door that the trio earlier barricaded with kitchen furniture.

"This is no good," Yusuf said. "We're fucking trapped. The only way out is surrounded by these hungry cannibals!"

"More like motherfucking un-dead cannibals," Luis corrected him.

"Shut up! You two assholes," Huang ordered. "Now where's that lifeboat?"

"It's on the second floor of the ship," Luis replied. "But, we've got to move fast."

The trio rushed to the first deck of the ship. From there, they are able to see the zombies attempting to jump and climb onto the same deck as the trio. Many of them fail, but some managed make it.

"Hurry up!" Huang urged as he decapitated a zombie that was trying to climb over the railing.

Yusuf and Luis hurried up the stairs located at the starboard side of the deck that leads to the second deck. Huang soon followed after disposing of another zombie that aimed at following them. The boat was on the port side of the ship and it's mounted and supported by two thick metal chains just above the dark murky waters of the Humboldt River.

"I see the boat!" Yusuf exclaimed upon seeing the boat. "Let's go quickly."

Yusuf made a mad dash to the lifeboat. However, as soon as he removes the huge leather cloth over the boat. A zombie immediately attempted to climb onboard from the other side of the boat.

BANG!

Luis quickly dispatched the zombie with a bullet to its head with his gun.

"Get in, quick!" Luis urged Yusuf as he hopped into the boat. Huang soon followed.

"Now, we've got to release the chains from its mounts," Luis said.

"We don't have time for that!" Yusuf cried as zombies that successfully got on the deck began charging towards them

"Hang on!" Huang shouted. "I'm gonna cut these chains!"

With a deep breath and a short pause, Huang severed both chains in one slash of his sharp, blood stained sword.

SPLASH!

The white life boat made of wood landed on the water safely. Yusuf immediately finds a motor on the back of the boat.

"Start it up!" Luis commanded. Yusuf yanked hard at the rope that would start up the motor. The first try fails as the motor hardly made any noise.

"Come on!" Huang urged as he noticed zombies were climbing over the railing at the second deck and were falling into the water. Some nearly landed on the boat. Yusuf yanked the rope a second time. The motor made a soft spluttering noise for about a second before stalling again.

"What the hell!" Luis shouted. A zombie that fell managed to hold on to the lifeboat and attempted to climb in. But before the zombie can do it, Huang sliced his head off. Blood spewed in all directions as its head and body fell back into the water.

"Hurry up!" Huang urged.

Yusuf yanked the rope a third time. The motor let out a soft sputtering sound as before, but it soon got louder and the boat began moving forward.

"Finally," Yusuf exclaimed.

"Let me take the fucking controls," Huang said as he moved to the motor as the boat picked up speed. "I'm going to my apartment on Colony Island."

Colony Island was not far from where they were. The lifeboat cruised past the Platypus while zombies climbed over and landed into the dark cold waters in a futile attempt to get to the trio.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Go

**Finally got my first review. Thanks to nobody important for it. More are appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Let's Go.

"Not a bad place you got here...," Johnny remarked as he entered Niko's apartment in South Bohan, "...for an illegal immigrant."

"Thanks," Niko replied sarcastically. "I have a few more around the city. There's one near Middle Park East and penthouse in North Holland and one more in Alderney..."

"Ok, ok," Johnny interrupted. "No need to brag about your places. I have a crappy one too in Tudor but the place is pretty run down."

Niko, Johnny, Terry, Clay and Little Jacob had just arrived at Niko's apartment in South Bohan. The apartment only has two rudimentary rooms, which was the living space with the kitchen and the other was the bathroom. The place used to belong to Roman's wife's, who was Mallorie, cousin. There was a small television with an armchair opposite of it. In the middle of the room was a torn yellow couch. A futon served as a bed in the apartment. The kitchen was very dirty and so was the toilet.

"I like this armchair," Terry said as he plopped himself on it. Clay found the TV remote controller on a dirty wooden coffee table next to the armchair.

"May I?" Clay asked while pointing the remote at the TV.

"Sure, be my guest," Niko answered.

As Clay, Terry and Little Jacob watched the Weazel channel. Johnny and Niko discussed about the situation in East Hook.

"So, why'd you call me here," Johnny asked Niko.

"I wanted to ask for your help,"

"What kind of help?"

Just before Niko can answer, a Weazel News report on the television drew the attention of Clay and Terry.

"Hey guys," Clay called out. "You might wanna check this out."

Johnny and Niko approached the television. They were all shocked by the news report.

_Weazel News brings you this special news report. An extremely hideous and highly dangerous group of human-like creatures are attacking the streets of Liberty City. These creatures are literally biting people and possibly causing some weird and drastic changes in the victim. Terrified citizens are referring to these things as zombies although the local authorities say otherwise. The LCPD and NOOSE are engaging this new threat. Both law enforcement agencies have found it difficult to kill these creatures but have assured that they have the whole situation under control. Residents, especially those near East Hook Bay and BOABO (which is next to East Hook), are advised to stay indoors at all times and avoid any form of confrontation with these creatures at all times. Despite the warning, many residents have taken up the dare to fight these 'zombies' as they're influenced by the movies. Whatever the case, someone has to deal with these creatures and it isn't gonna be me. Mike Whitely, Weazel News._

As the television showed LCPD and NOOSE officers moving towards East Hook, Johnny and Niko discussed on their next course of action.

"I wanted to ask you if you would help me fight these things," Niko said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Johnny said. "If these motherfuckers are zombies, then I think its best to leave the city. These things don't die easy. You've seen what happened, right? Besides, I need to look after my brothers."

"He's damn right, Niko," Little Jacob added. "These things are too difficult for I and I to kill and they run so fast. I think it's better to run than to fight, me brother."

Niko pondered over the thought for a moment. He has quite a fortune here in Liberty City and was just beginning to settle down. He wasn't so sure whether he wants to throw it all away. Even if he agrees to leave the city, he has no way of doing so as he does not own any aircraft or boats.

"I don't know," Niko said. "I've friends and family here. It'll be difficult to arrange an evacuation."

"Don't worry, Niko," Johnny said. "I've got an idea. I know a certain rich politician. He probably owns a plane or a chopper. You can hop on if you don't mind a bunch my rough bikers."

"I know one too," Niko added. "At least, it's only his boyfriend."

"Bryce Dawkins? The guy who gave you his car?"

"I told you. It's my friend who knew him that gave it to me."

"Alright, whatever," Johnny said. "Just see what you can do."

Johnny immediately made a call to Thomas Stubbs III on his mobile phone while Niko made another call to the feminine Bernie Crane, who was close to the deputy mayor, Bryce Dawkins.

"Florian," Niko said to his phone, forgetting to call him by his new name.

"It's Bernie, Niko!" Bernie retorted on the other side of the phone in his usual feminine voice.

"Bernie, I need a favour," Niko said. "Does Bryce Dawkins have some sort of chopper or a boat of some sort?"

"Why yes, he does have a helicopter and some boats," Bernie answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Did you watch the news?"

"Yeah, the usual murder, arson, robbery and banning of homosexuality. So?"

"Didn't you watch the news section about zombies from East Hook?"

"I did," Bernie answered. "But I thought the news was fake. You know what Weazel News would do to raise ratings, right?"

"No, Bernie," Niko said. "It's all real. Every word is true."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. Bernie was clearly shocked and scared.

"No way, Niks. I can't believe it. How do you know it's all true?

"I was in East Hook fighting these monsters. Its almost impossible to kill them and they can turn others into becoming more of themselves. I think its better to leave this city than to take my chances with these monsters."

"You hang on tight, Niko," Bernie said in a reassuring voice. "I'll make a few calls and will get back to you soon."

"Thanks, Bernie. I'd really appreciate that."

"You're welcome," Bernie said before he hung up. Niko now felt glad he had made Bernie his friend despite his homosexuality behaviour. As Niko put his phone away, he listened to Johnny's conversation on his phone.

"It's in the airport? Great!" Johnny said gladly. "So long Stubbs and thanks."

"Don't thank me, Johnny." A voice was heard coming from the other end of the line. "I should be thanking you for informing me this. I can use this for my re-election campaign. Tom Stubbs, saviour of Liberty City from flesh-eating zombies. I'm thinking about it. My time here in Washington would be very valuable. I'll see you soon."

"So, what've we got?" Niko asked Johnny as he put away his cell phone.

"My fucking crazy congressman has a couple of planes and a chopper ready at Francis International Airport. If we can get there, we can use it to escape." Johnny answered.

"My friend will contact me soon. How about we head on over to the airport now?"

"Sounds like a plan," Johnny said. "But we need some guns on our way there."

"Jacob," Niko said as he turned to him. "I need some of that hardware you promised me."

"No problem, me brother," Jacob replied. "I and I will get my car. Meet me at the airport. One love, Niko."

As Jacob left Niko's safe house, Johnny, along with Terry and Clay, also went out of the house and hopped on their bikes.

"Get the firepower ready, Terry," Johnny commanded. "Clay, you and I are gonna get the brothers."

"You got it, boss," Terry and Clay said as they rode towards the Lost Clubhouse in Alderney.

"I'll see you at the airport, Niko," Johnny said as he rode his Hexer.

Niko immediately went back to his safe house and began packing important things. As he stuffed his suitcase, he made a few a calls.

"Kate," Niko said with his mobile phone as he put a pistol in his suitcase. "Pack your stuff and bring your family to the airport. I'll meet you there. We're going on a very long vacation."

...meanwhile...

Luis, Huang and Yusuf finally arrived at Colony Island after escaping from East Hook.

"Man," Yusuf said feeling exhausted as he disembarked from the boat. "I'm glad that's over."

"Really?" Huang said. He immediately drew his blood stained sword and swiftly attempted to slice Yusuf at the neck, stopping at the last minute.

Luis immediately drew his gun. However, before he could take aim, Huang already had drawn and aimed his pistol at him at lightning speed.

"Put that fucking gun down, jerk!" Huang ordered angrily. Luis quietly obeys and puts his hands up. "Get next to this idiot here."

"What are you doing, homie?" Yusuf asked with surprise.

"You were the one who brought those ugly beasts into the city, right?" Huang asked angrily.

"Yeah, I did," Yusuf replied nervously. "So?" The sword now began to touch his neck.

"So?" Huang said in anger. "My Triad brothers are all dead because of you!"

"They aren't technically dead. They are un-dead." Yusuf said meekly, trying to calm the angered Chinese swordsman. The pressure of the blade became greater on his neck.

"You think I'm up for fucking jokes at a time like this?"

"Ok, just calm down man," Luis said to Huang. "I'm sure my friend, Yusuf, here didn't mean to cause that zombie apocalypse back there. Besides, he'll still pay you, right Yusuf?"

"Yes, yes, I'll still pay you. 100Gs as agreed. But, you'll have to get me out of here or I can't pay you," Yusuf replied quickly.

"Really?" Huang asked. "What can I do with money when my men are all gone?"

"Start up a new gang?" Luis suggested. "Help us get out of here and you can make a new Triad gang."

There was a brief silence and tension between the three before Huang finally broke the silence.

"Ok, then. You better make sure that money ends up in my pocket soon...," Huang said as he withdrew his sword from Yusuf's neck and kept his pistol back into his jacket. "...otherwise, you'll be missing a fucking head before we leave this city."

Yusuf breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, that was really frightening," Yusuf said as he reached for the spot on his neck where the blade nearly cut.

"You alright, bro?" Luis asked with worry.

"I'm fine," Yusuf replied.

"Let's go into my safe house," Huang urged as he pointed to the tall red brick building about 20 meters in front from them. "If I'm gonna get my money, it looks like I'll need to protect your ass from these monsters."

"And it looks like I'll gonna have to protect Yusuf from your hot headed self," Luis added.

"Watch your mouth," Huang warned. "I've saved you and your buffoon's hides a moment ago and this is how you repay me?"

"Ok, ok, take it easy man," Luis said.

The three of them dashed past an empty car park before arriving at the apartment building. Huang's apartment was located on the top floor, which was the 25th floor, but the lifts were broken and out of service. To get there, the three of them have to use the stairs. Huang and Luis had no trouble climbing flights after flights of stairs, but Yusuf was huffing and puffing as he tried to put one foot in front of the other.

"This is hard," Yusuf remarked as he reached the 10th floor.

"You wear a tracksuit and you don't ever workout?" Huang said while watching Yusuf as he struggled. "Interesting."

Soon, the three of them managed to reach the top floors. Yusuf complained of being exhausted and sweaty as Huang opened the front door of his apartment.

"Why can't they fix up the elevators?" Yusuf asked. Huang and Luis ignored him and went inside.

Huang's apartment was well furnished. The light blue colour of the walls made the room look larger than it actually was. A red leather couch was located in the middle of the room. Right in front of the couch was a wooden coffee table with an iFruit laptop and a brown radio. Yusuf immediately plopped himself on the couch.

"Ah, this feels good," Yusuf remarked as he lifted his legs and placed them on the coffee table. "Though not as good as what I have though."

"Does this asshole have any manners?" Huang asked Luis. "I would kill him now if it weren't for the money."

"You wouldn't believe what his father thinks of him. Trust me," Luis said to Huang.

Yusuf ignored the comments and proceeded to switch on the brown radio.

"Let's see what's on the air," Yusuf said as he turned the tuning knob. Huang lightly shook his head as he crossed his arms in disapproval. As Yusuf fiddled with the radio, Luis called up Armando Torres with his cell phone.

"Armando, what's up?" Luis greeted. "You got that van of yours? I need to restock my arms,"

"No problem, bro," Armando replied. "I'll meet you at Presidents City." Presidents City was just a stone's throw away from Colony Island.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Just before Luis puts away his cell phone, a news report on the radio caught his, as well as Huang and Yusuf, attention.

_Weazel News brings you this special news report. The zombie outbreak, as residents of Liberty City call it, is getting out of control. The outbreak has now spread to Cerveza Heights, northeast of East Hook, and Hove Beach, southeast of East Hook, and may soon reach Francis International Airport further east. Authorities are puzzled as to why the 'zombies' or mutants, as they call it, are so difficult to kill and the numbers seem endless, although this may be due to residents trying to become a hero and facing these 'things' without proper gear. The LCPD are crippled and the NOOSE have urged the FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau) and the National Guard to help them neutralize this threat as they fear that the outbreak will spread to Algonquin and create more chaos. In order to try to contain the mutants, the LCPD have closed the Algonquin Bridge and the Broker Bridge, which are the two bridges closest to East Hook. Mayor Ochoa urged all residents in Broker and Dukes to try heading for Francis International Airport for evacuation while those in Algonquin and Alderney should stay indoors at all times. Jenny Acorn, Weazel News._

"That doesn't sound so good," Yusuf remarked as the radio began broadcasting songs after the news report. The others were equally shocked.

"Luis!" Armando called out from Luis's phone, awakening Luis from his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Armando," Luis said into his cell phone after the long silence. "Change of plans. Round up Henrique and all the guns you have and go to the airport immediately. I'll explain everything when I catch up with you later." Luis spoke quickly and anxiously

"Ok, Luis," Armando replied nervously. "I'll see you there." Armando hung up after that.

"Yusuf!" Luis called out. "Do you have any jets or choppers at the airport?"

"Why of course I do. I've got a fleet of them waiting for me."

"Huang," Luis said as he turned to him. "Please tell me you have a fast four door in your garage."

"You'll be surprised." Huang said as he led them to his garage on the ground floor. "Take a look," he said as he opened the large garage door on the ground floor of the apartment building.

A dirty and beat up purple Admiral sedan with a white hood stood in the untidy garage. The car was rusty and a few bullet holes can be seen on one of the car doors. Luis was indeed surprised.

"This is your choice of car?" Luis asked with surprise. He was expecting a faster and newer car. The Admiral sedan wasn't exactly one of the fastest cars available in this city especially since this one was battered.

"Take it or leave it," Huang snapped. "Besides, you haven't seen what I have done with this baby of mine.

"Yeah, what did you do? Shoot at it and use it to ram cars?" Luis asked sarcastically.

"Just wait and see," Huang replied. "You'll be surprised when I drive it."

"Whatever, bro, Can I borrow your car? I got a couple of people I wanna take to the airport."

"Sure," Huang said as he nodded. "It's yours. Just don't scratch it. I'll take another way out."

"Even if I scratch the car, will he notice it?" Luis thought to himself.

"One more thing," Huang added as he tossed his car keys to Luis. "Bring Mr. Rudeboy with you. I don't want him messing up my furniture."

"You still think about your furniture at a time like this?" Luis asked.

"Yep," Huang answered calmly.

"Alright then, bro," Luis said as he gestured Yusuf to get in the car. "I'll see you at the airport then. I hope."

"Remember. No scratches." Huang said.

Luis shook his head as he drove off. Huang looked on as his Luis and Yusuf disappeared from his sight. He immediately sent an email to Heston as he made his way back to his apartment.

_Heston,_

_ I need you to come to my safe house in Colony Island now with your car. I'll explain everything unless you have read or seen the news._

_Huang Lee._


	9. Chapter 9: Francis International Airport

**Chapter 9 and 10 will posted together today due to the two chapter having the same theme. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 9: Francis International Airport, Liberty City.

"What do you mean Bryce doesn't have a helicopter or a boat right now?" Niko asked to Bernie on the phone with surprise. Niko was currently on his way to Francis International Airport in his green Huntley Sport SUV with a black top and a gold stripe along the middle of the car with Kate McReary and her mother, Maureen McReary. The SUV was given to Niko by Little Jacob for helping him out in his drug distributions.

"It's true, Niko," Bernie replied with regret. "All of his boats and choppers are in Vice City. He only kept his sports cars here in Liberty City. Did you like his Infernus?"

"I can't say that I have," Niko answered. "It's been bugged. Hope nobody got hold of any sensitive information about Bryce."

Bernie was shocked to hear this. "Oh dear, Bryce isn't going to be happy when I tell him this," said Bernie.

"Never mind that," Niko said. "What I want to know is how can I get out of this city now without a boat or a helicopter?"

"Don't worry, Niko," Bernie assured. "I've already told Bryce of our situation. He'll be sending a chopper back here in about 6 hours."

"6 hours is too long! Can't you urge Bryce to make it come faster?"

"Sorry Niks, the chopper is getting here as fast as it can. You'll have to wait."

"That's just great," Niko said sarcastically.

"By the way, Niko," Bernie added. "The helicopter only has a capacity of only 6 people. Bryce is bringing himself, me, a pilot and his stupid wife. Who are you bringing along?"

"I'm not coming along. I'm going to send a few of my friends onboard. I'm taking another way out."

"Ok Niko. Stay safe. I'll be in touch." Bernie said before he hung up.

Niko was glad that a chopper was coming to the airport. He was racing through Meadows Park with caution as the area was next to Cerveza Heights, which was the area affected by the outbreak. Police Cars and NOOSE Enforcer vans were everywhere along with their heavily armed occupants ready to take down any zombies that appear. The streets were empty and desolate apart from the law enforcement vehicles and abandoned cars parked by the streets.

"Kate," Niko said. "I'm putting you in a chopper to Vice City with your mother. I'll stay behind for a moment and catch up with you later."

"No way, Niko," Kate said with worry. "I'm not leaving you here. Who knows what will happen to you if you're left alone here."

"Look, Kate," Niko said grimly. "I've lost Roman and I don't want to lose you too. I've also got to make sure Mallorie and her child is safe. She hasn't called me for some time. It's what I owe Roman now."

Mallorie was Roman's wife. After the day Roman was killed, which was the wedding day, Mallorie announced that she was pregnant with a son. Niko had sworn to protect both of them from the same fate that had struck Roman.

Kate remained silent for a moment as she looked at Niko with worry.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Niko?"

"I'll be fine, Kate," Niko assured. "Don't worry. I'll promise that I'll come back for you after I'm done."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a horde of zombies emerged from a house near Niko's car. The zombies charged at Niko's car the moment they saw it driving past them.

"Shit!" Niko exclaimed. "Hang tight!" Niko immediately increased the speed of his SUV. One of the zombies jumped and managed to hang on the vehicle's rear bumper.

"Faster, Niko," Kate urged. Her mother was holding her hands tightly.

BANG! BANG!

Gunfire was heard as Niko turned to another street. The zombie that hung on to Niko's car loosened its grip and has let go. Five NOOSE Tactical Response Units with their M4 carbines pointing at the seemingly dead zombie emerged from a nearby alleyway.

"Get going," one of the armoured men said. "We'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks," Niko said as he drove past them. More gunfire was heard as Niko zoomed away from the scene.

"I hope you'll keep your promise to me, Niko," Kate said as they approached the airport.

...meanwhile...

"Is that everything, mami?" Luis asked her mother, Adriana Yanira Lopez, as he helped her carry her suitcase.

"That's all, Luis," Adriana said wistfully as she took one last look at her house in Northwood before stepping out of the door. "We should get going now. I'm really going to miss this place."

Adriana Yanira Lopez was a 59-year old Dominican woman. She was the mother of Luis and his two other siblings, Ernesto and Leta. Her husband had already left her for another woman, forcing her to raise her children on her own. She often disapproves of Luis's criminal and nightclub lifestyle, but she still loved him nonetheless.

"Me too, mami," Luis added. "But we should go. My friend, Yusuf, here can help us leave." Luis and mother slowly and sadly approached the Admiral sedan Luis had borrowed from Huang.

"Alright, homie," Yusuf said as Luis got into the driver's seat while her mother sat at the back. "Let's get going."

Luis began driving towards the East Borough Bridge linking Lancaster, Algonquin with Charge Island. From there, he planned to take the expressway that starts from Charge Island, runs through Meadows Park and ends at Francis International Airport to get to the airport. As Luis drove towards Lancaster, Yusuf switched on the radio.

"Just a little entertainment," Yusuf said as he tuned to The Beat 102.7 to listen to his favourite songs. However, instead of songs, it was another special news report.

_Weazel News interrupts this programme to bring you this special news report. The zombie outbreak has spread! Panic and terror is now sky high in Liberty City as parts of Algonquin are now affected. The bridge closings have failed and have been overrun by the 'zombies' or mutants as the police call it. Officials say that Fishmarket South (connected to the Algonquin Bridge), Hatton Gardens (connected to the Broker Bridge) and East Island City (North of East Hook) are now swarming with zombies. Lancaster is also believed to be affected, but the status of Charge Island remains unknown. Residents are urged to remain calm and await the National Guard rescue operation which will arrive in about 24 to 48 hours. The LCPD and NOOSE are severely crippled as they have lost almost three-quarters of their manpower and FIB agents have just arrived to help. Jim Harrison, Weazel News. Coming Up, how to survive a zombie apocalypse when you have no boats or planes..._

After hearing the news report, Luis picked up speed.

"We've got to hurry," Luis said urgently as he turned into another street at Lancaster. The engine of the Admiral four door sedan roared as the Luis increased his speed.

"There it is," Yusuf alerted Luis. "East Borough Bridge."

"I know, bro. I can fucking see it," Luis said. Luis picked up speed. Yusuf was surprised that the beat up car was travelling at over 100km/h.

"I didn't expect this old car to go so fast," Yusuf remarked as they rapidly approached the bridge.

"Me too," Luis replied. "Maybe that guy was right. I would be surprised."

As Luis drove on the bridge and was entering Charge Island, he noticed something strange.

"Funny," Luis said. "There aren't any cars or people on this island."

"Maybe everyone has already left," Adriana suggested.

Luis soon arrived at the toll booth on the island. He quickly reached for his wallet to pay the toll. Normally, he would zip past the toll booth without paying and this usually resulted in the cops chasing after him. But this time, he decided that police attention would not be so appropriate. Besides, his mother would highly disapprove of him breaking the law - again.

Once Luis stopped at the booth, he looked around for the booth attendant. He was surprised to find the booth empty as the it almost always had an attendant to collect the toll charges. As Luis got out of his car and peeked into the booth, a horrifying sight greeted him; a zombie, dressed in a dark blue attendant's uniform emerged from the booth. Although Luis was very shocked and disgusted as the wry hands reached out to grab him, he had the right of mind to quickly return to his car and took his pistol beside the driver's seat.

"So long, motherfucker," Luis said as he put a bullet into the forehead of the hostile creature.

"Are you alright, Luis?" Adriana asked, concerned about her son.

"I'm fine," Luis replied.

Quickly shutting the door of his car, he stepped on the accelerator and the car zoomed forward. Before he could get far, a very large horde of zombies, some dressed in LCPD and NOOSE outfits, while others are dressed in ordinary civilian clothing and probably numbering to about a few hundred, appeared on the bridge linking Charge Island to East Island City. The horde of zombies rushed towards the car at seemingly superhuman speed upon noticing the vehicle.

"I hate you, Yusuf," Luis remarked as he shift his car's gear to reverse. "You had to bring four fucking zombies to Liberty City."

"It was for the zoo," Yusuf protested meekly as Luis reversed the vehicle. "Not this."

"Take this," Luis said to Yusuf as he handed him his pistol. "Take care of those things while I drive."

Yusuf rolled down his passenger-side window with the small black Glock 17 pistol in his hands.

"I never used tiny guns like this one," Yusuf said with glee. "But it could be fun."

BANG! BANG! BANG!  
Yusuf fired at any zombies that approached the car too closely. Yusuf didn't expect the zombies to be put down for long as the Glock 17 pistol could not deal a small amount of damage compared to other more powerful guns he had used. However, some of the zombies that were shot seemed unaffected as they got back up on their feet after being hit by a bullet from Yusuf, others that were hit in the head never got back up.

"Hey, Luis," Yusuf called out as Luis headed back to Lancaster, "I think I've discovered why the useless fucking authorities can't kill these things."

"Maybe we can discuss about that later," Luis said as he drove. "Right now, we've got to lose those 'things' first."

After that wild ride as Luis drove away from Charge Island, the three of them managed to escape the deadly wave of zombies. Much blood was spilled on the freeway on Charge Island as zombie corpses littered the road. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief as they reached Lancaster and have lost sight of the zombies.

"That was close," Adriana said. "Are you alright my son?"

"I'm ok, mami," Luis answered. "Now how are we gonna get to the airport?"

There was a brief silence as Luis drove back to Northwood. Luis's mind was busy trying to come up with a solution. Suddenly, Yusuf broke the silence.

"I have an idea," Yusuf announced, "Head to my helipad at the West River (the river was located west of Algonquin and separates Algonquin with Alderney). I have a Swift helicopter there. Its low on fuel, but I think it has just enough to get us to the airport."

"Alright then," Luis said. "Let's go while we still can."

As Luis drove around Northwood, a NOOSE Enforcer van drove hurriedly past them as the van was headed to Lancaster. Suddenly, from Luis's rear view mirror, a small army of zombies ambushed the van as the horde charged towards the van from the front. The van immediately swerved to the left as the driver was in shock and crashed into a brick wall. The zombies soon surrounded the van and ignored Luis's car. Luis was visibly shaken as van and the zombies disappeared from his mirror as he turned into another street.

"We've got to hurry," Luis said anxiously.


	10. Chapter 10: Francis Intl Airport

Chapter 10: Francis International Airport, Liberty City (2).

"Let's get going boys!" Johnny commanded as he rode his Hexer chopper.

"Following the fucking leader," Clay said as rode behind Johnny.

Johnny and the rest of the Lost MC (Motorcycle Club), together with the Uptown Riders MC, were travelling through Bohan to Francis International Airport. About 30 bikes, made up of chopper-style bikes ridden by the Lost bikers and modern sports bike ridden by the Uptown Riders, and 8 Slamvan vans make up the convoy. One of the vans was driven by Terry along with the Lost and Uptown Rider's entire weapons arsenal. Another van, which was driven by another Lost biker, was carrying Johnny's good friend, Angus Martin, as well as Johnny's former girlfriend, Ashley Butler.

"Stay close now," Johnny ordered as the convoy approached the Dukes Bay Bridge (the bridge which connects the Bohan Borough with the Dukes Borough).

"Why are we taking such a long route to get to the airport?" Malc asked Johnny as he rode up alongside with him with his orange Double T Custom sports bike. "Why don't we just take the Algonquin Bridge?"

"You don't ever read the news, do you Malc?' Johnny replied. "That bridge is filled with those monsters. All the others are too, except for this one."

"Wow," Desean exclaimed as he rode his Black Hakuchou Custom sports bike behind Malc. "Johnny here got some real brains."

"That's my Johnny," Clay said as he rode his Diabolus bike.

As the convoy of bikes rode through Bohan, Terry raised a concern that made Johnny to think twice about the route he had planned to take his convoy through.

"Johnny," Terry called out from his Slamvan. "About that pesky toll..."

Johnny immediately understood Terry's concern about the toll booth. He's not concerned about whether he had to pay the toll to get his convoy through. He would usually just charge past the toll booth without paying. He's worried about a zombie ambush that could take place just like the one that happened at Charge Island. Reported by the news just a couple moments ago, the zombies ambushed unsuspecting victims at the toll booths as they stopped to pay the toll. He took a few seconds to think of an appropriate answer.

"Just stay close," Johnny replied with a slight tinge of fear in his voice. "If they appear around the booth, blast them with everything you got. It may not kill them, but at least it'll slow 'em down."

"I hope so, Jonathan." Terry said. "I've seen what these shitheads can do in East Hook."

As soon as they arrived at the toll booths at the end of the bridge at Dukes, the feeling of fear and nervousness intensified among the bikers in the convoy, especially in Johnny and Terry. All the bikers were perspiring as they know that today could be the last day they ride on their bikes for good. Johnny was the first to approach the booth.

From where he was, the booth seemed empty. However, looks can be deceiving. Johnny decided not to take his chances to slow down and take a look. He would charge past it.

"Rush through it!" Johnny commanded as he raced past the booth with his heavy motorcycle and broke the boom gate.

"Let's go!" Malc shouted as he followed Johnny. Johnny watched with unease as the convoy passed the booth. He expected something to go wrong.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the bikers were past the booth. No zombies were seen jumping out and attacking the bikers. Johnny and Malc breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well," Johnny said to Malc.

"I don't know if it's over yet," Malc said. "I heard Steinway (where they are now) is also fucking affected."

"Let's hope we can make it through here then,"

As the convoy rode around Steinway, Johnny and Malc noticed something unusual about their surroundings. There was almost no one in sight, not even a single police officer or NOOSE agent. Abandoned cars filled the empty and quiet streets. The lights from the street lamps casted menacing shadows in the alleyways. Johnny and Malc were expecting a nasty surprise as they rode through the area.

"Keep it together," Johnny commanded as they approached a road intersection.

As the convoy approached a road intersection, an AOD convoy made up of over 50 bikers on chopper-style bikes, such as the Angel and the Wayfarer, and Gang Burrito vans also approached the same intersection from another road.

"Fuck!" Johnny exclaimed. "It's the AOD!"

"Hey!" One of the AOD bikers said upon noticing the Lost and Uptown Rider's convoy. "It's them stupid losers! Let's take 'em on!" Upon finishing his sentence, gunfire was heard.

"Take cover!" Malc ordered as he and Johnny quickly dismounted from their bikes and rushed to the back of the nearest Slamvan. A hail of bullets narrowly hit them as they took cover.

"I thought zombies here in Liberty City are bad enough," Johnny said as he inserted a magazine into his MP5 SMG. "Now, we got this bullshit to deal with."

"Stay cool, Johnny," Malc said trying to comfort him. "We'll do this together."

Terry, Clay, Desean and the rest of their convoy members immediately sprung into action. Terry swiftly opened the back door of his van, revealing a large amount of guns and explosives in his arsenal. Taking out a M4A1 carbine from the back, he returned fire.

"Take this you fucking deadbeats!" Clay said as he threw a pipe bomb towards one of the AOD's vans. The resulting deafening and bright explosion destroyed the van and killed nearby enemies.

"Yeah, baby!" Clay cheered as he watched the explosion he caused cripple the AOD. His joy was short-lived, however, when he saw more AOD bikers approaching with reinforcements.

"Is that all you got, fucking losers?" one of the AOD bikers taunted as reinforcements arrived.

"This is going to be a long fight," Terry muttered under his breath as he fired a few more rounds at the AOD bikers.

The shootout between the two convoys intensified as the minutes ticked by. Several AOD bikers threw Molotov Cocktails and one even took out a Rocket Launcher. Luckily, Johnny killed him before he could cause some serious damage. Both sides took on light causalities.

"I wish I wasn't in this crappy wheelchair," Angus said as he fired his Uzi SMG at the enemies through a window from the Slamvan he was in.

After a few minutes of shooting, faint but vicious growls was heard from a distance. Terry immediately stopped firing upon picking up the noise with his sensitive ears.

"Johnny!" Terry called out as Johnny killed another biker. "Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?" Johnny asked, feeling confused.

The growls were heard again, but this time it was much louder and heavy footsteps could be heard.

"That!" Terry cried the moment he heard it again. A few other Lost bikers also stopped shooting upon hearing the mysterious but frightening sound. The AOD bikers seemed ignorant of the growls.

"Oh shit," Johnny said with fear in his voice. "The shooting must've alerted them."

Without hesitating, Malc immediately took action.

"Get back on your bikes!" Malc ordered as he jumped on his bike. Everyone in the convoy immediately obeyed.

"Ha! The cowards are retreating!" One of the AOD bikers cried happily. Before he could say more, the vicious growls were heard again. This time, it was become very loud and clear. It was coming from behind the AOD bikers.

"Go! Go! Go!" Johnny commanded as he threw a pipe bomb towards the AOD bikers. Nearby AOD bikers immediately dove for cover.

BOOM!

The resulting explosion did not kill any bikers as it was meant to be a distraction so the Lost and Uptown Riders bikers can safely escape. Malc and Johnny stayed behind to ensure no one in their group was left behind. As they supervised the escape, they witnessed a horrifying sight.

A very large mass of zombies, possibly a few hundred, appeared over the horizon. They were right behind the AOD bikers and were charging very quickly towards the site of the shooting.

"Oh my...," one AOD biker, who was obese and had a long white beard, said seconds before he was tackled down by a zombie. He was immediately bit in the neck. His cries for help were ignored as nearby AOD bikers hurriedly scrambled back on their bikes. A few bikers tried to fight back with their guns. Their efforts, however, were futile as the shots merely slowed them down and the bikers were swiftly bitten and killed. Johnny and Malc watched in horror as the zombies easily took down any fleeing or fighting AOD bikers and bit them.

"Oh my god," Johnny said as he observed the carnage that was unfolding right in front of him. Both Malc and Johnny were frozen on the spot as the carnage continued.

The biker that was first bitten lay dead for about ten seconds before his corpse had severe convulsions. His body soon stood up and became one of the zombies as he looked for more terrified bikers to attack. His pupils just disappeared and his skin wrinkled up in just seconds.

"Are you two just gonna fucking sit there?" Desean shouted at the two shocked men as the last of the group of bikers zoomed off onto the expressway that led to the airport. Johnny and Malc immediately regained their senses and revved their bikes.

"Let's get out of here!" Johnny cried as he rode off. Malc followed him closely.

A couple of zombies noticed the fleeing Lost bikers and attempted to follow them. Fortunately, they were unable to catch up with them.

"I didn't think that there would be this many...many...," Johnny said as he rode his Hexer.

"Zombies?" Malc helped him finish his sentence. "Man, did you see how they turned people into one of them?"

"Now's probably not the best time to talk about them," Clay interrupted. "Let's get to the airport first!"

...meanwhile...

"Are you sure this is ok?" Heston asked Huang, who was driving, as they approached the Broker Bridge in Heston's black Dukes muscle car.

"Don't worry," Huang assured Heston. "This is definitely ok."

"Didn't you hear the news? The bridge is closed and these 'things' could be waiting for us on the other side of it."

"Think about it Heston. You've just heard the news that Bohan and Dukes are now affected due to a violent shootout there. There is now no absolute safe way to the airport. The bridge closings have failed. So, all the officers at the bridge should already be dead and the 'things' you've mentioned should be in Dukes right now because of the shootout. Therefore, Broker should be the safest way to the airport now. The jet that I came into Liberty City with is waiting for us there," Huang explained.

"Since when have you become such a smart ass prick?" Heston asked sarcastically. Huang didn't answer. He just focused on the road as the car came within reach of the Broker Bridge.

As Huang drove on the bridge filled with heavily damaged police vehicles stained with blood, Heston's nervousness begins to intensify. He took out his shotgun and pulled the slide to prepare it for firing. Huang, however, remained calm as he drove on the bridge.

"I'm glad you got all the guns from my contact," Heston said. "We can never be too sure about what we're dealing with here."

"I hope your fucking contact choke on the money," Huang said with disapproval as he finally reached the end of the bridge. "It cost me an arm and a leg just to get my hands on one puny rifle."

The Hove Beach neighbourhood looked like a war zone and the atmosphere seemed very grim and solemn. Although there were no dead bodies, blood was everywhere. Several burnt out vehicles were easily seen. Wrecked police vehicles also were common eyesore around the neighbourhood. Fires have started in some of the houses. One of the houses appeared to have been destroyed completely as rubble and debris littered the area. Various types of weapons littered the streets that were probably from the LCPD and the NOOSE. Huang frowned upon noticing the weapons on the streets.

"Damn!" he said. "Had I known there would be free guns here, I wouldn't need to buy these useless and expensive guns from your stupid contact."

"Easy, Huang," Heston said. "My contact sells the best quality guns in all of Liberty City. Besides, it would be dangerous to just get out of this car to pick up these weapons. You might just get ambushed."

"That's a risk I rather take than to waste a lot of money," Huang answered as he drove carefully around Hove Beach. Heston just remained silent and shrugged his shoulders.

Eventually, the two of them managed to make it through Hove Beach and into the Firefly Projects neighbourhood. The area looked better than Hove Beach as there were less blood stains and wrecked cars, but the streets of the projects still looked very menacing as if there were hostiles waiting for people to ambush.

"So far, you're right, you clever bastard," Heston said. "I've not seen a single soul or 'thing' here."

"I've told you, didn't I?" Huang said with a smirk as he turned into the final stretch of road that leads them to an expressway to the airport.

"Glad there is nobody going to stop us now," Heston said gladly. Suddenly, rotten eggs were thrown at the car windshield. The eggs smeared the windshield with sticky egg whites and yolks. Huang attempted to clean the windshield with his wipers as the eggs obscured his view, but the eggs won't be easily removed. The car, which was still going at a high speed, eventually crashed into a tree. Luckily, Huang and Heston are unhurt as they were both wearing seatbelts, but the car was wrecked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Heston asked with surprise as he pulled out his shotgun. However, before he could raise and aim it, shots were fired at him.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The bullets narrowly missed him, but one bullet managed to end up in Heston's left arm. He immediately felt an excruciating pain where the bullet had hit.

"Fuck it!" Heston shouted as he dropped his shotgun to cover his wound with his right hand. Blood dripped onto the concrete sidewalk. Huang immediately got out of the car with an Uzi SMG and fired it at the direction of the mysterious gunmen.

"Are you alright?" Huang asked as he moved to Heston, who was still trying to stop the bleeding on his left arm.

"I will be if you help me drop the assholes who did this," Heston said as he and Huang hurriedly moved to the left side of the car to take cover. Amongst the shooting, the gunmen were shouting, "Get those two and take the car!"

"They must be some survivalists," Huang said as he reloaded his gun.

As Huang returned fire, he tried his best to identify the position of the shooters. The street lights were broken and there was no moon in the dark sky. However, Huang was able to use this to his advantage to better identify the position of the brief flashes made by the guns as they fire.

"These people are in that house there," Huang said as he pointed to a large, stone house a block away from where there were.

"Take these and blow them till kingdom come!" Heston said as he handed a few grenades from his jacket to Huang. It didn't take long before Huang pulled out the safety pins and threw several grenades into the compound. One grenade managed to enter the second floor of the house, which was the spot where most of the flashes were seen.

BOOM!

The thunderous explosions rocked the very foundation of the house and the shooting stopped. Fires raged inside the badly damaged structure and figures can be seen running around. Once the dust settled, a faint but vicious roar was heard.

"I know that sound," Huang said. He gripped the handle of his Uzi SMG tighter. "We should get out of here."

"There's a car over there," Heston said as he pointed to a white Blista Compact hatchback parked just across the street. The fierce roars and growls got louder now. Huang and Heston wasted no time to get to the car.

"The fucking door is locked," Heston told Huang as he tried to open the door with his good arm. Huang responded by swiftly breaking the side window with his elbow. Thousands of pieces of shattered glass fell on the car seat and the street. After Huang unlocked and opened the car doors, he swept the broken pieces of glass away from his seat with his green jacket before attempting to hotwire the car.

"Hurry!" Heston urged as he used his brown jacket to wrap around his wound like a bandage. The gunfire coming from the building suddenly resumed, but this time it's firing away from the duo. Huang quickened his hotwiring process as he connected the two wires which will start the car. The source of the growls and roars were now within sight.

"I got it!" Huang said as the engine of the car roared to life. As he grabbed the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator hard, the shooting went on. A zombie suddenly appeared right beside the passenger side door and tried to break the window using its body.

"Go!" Heston shouted as he was shocked by the sudden appearance of the zombie. Fortunately, Huang was able to get away before the zombie could do some serious damage. As they leave the area, screams and cries of terror were heard along with vicious roars and growls. The intense gunfire, however, continued.

"I hope there's a fucking doctor at the airport," Heston said as he looked at his injured arm. The bleeding has stopped but the pain was still there.

"I hope your contact who sold us the weapons is there too, so I can kill him. We've lost a ton of crappy weapons back there," Huang said as he drove quickly.

"What do we have left?"

"An Uzi SMG with a couple of magazines, a pistol and my sword, Yu Jian," Huang answered. "I hope that's enough."

"It should be enough," Heston said as he revealed a few more grenades in his jeans pockets.


	11. Chapter 11: 3 Plus 1

**Chapter 17 is now out! Views seem to be dipping. Hopefully, this climax chapter will bring it back up! Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 11: 3 + 1.

Dawn breaks on Liberty City. The sun's rays seemed to bring hope to the residents in the zombie infested city. In spite of this, the zombies were unaffected by the sun. Then again, the daylight made it easier to shoot them instead of the dark night.

"Only headshots are effective against them?" Luis asked Yusuf as he parked the car next to the Yusuf's helipad on the West River in Westminster.

"Yup," Yusuf answered. "A bullet in the brain seemed enough to keep these 'things' away from us compared to a bullet in the heart."

Luis, Yusuf and Luis's mother have just arrived at Yusuf's helipad. The helipad, along with a large structure and the helicopter, was located right in the middle of the West River and there were only two parallel bridges that connect the helipad to the mainland. Yusuf planned to get to the airport with his white helicopter, which was the Swift, in order to avoid the zombie infected areas in Broker and Dukes. However, the helicopter was low on fuel and was only able to fly until the airport.

As the three boarded the helicopter with Luis being the pilot of the helicopter as he was trained, a familiar figure approached the helipad. Dressed in a pink suit with white slacks, Luis recognized the man immediately.

"I know you," Luis said as he pointed at the man. "You're that Celebinator guy, aren't you?"`

"It's you again!" The Celebinator (not his real name) said in a faint Irish accent with shock upon noticing Luis.

The Celebinator was a famous blogger in Liberty City. He had been bad-mouthing Tony and Luis's two clubs on his blog and was causing bad publicity to them. To solve the issue, Luis and Tony invited him on a helicopter tour of The Statue of Happiness (similar to the Statue of Liberty) before throwing him off the helicopter. Fortunately for the Celebinator, Luis caught him in mid-air and parachuted safely on the ground. The Celebinator was so frightened and traumatized by the entire episode; he had an 'accident' in his trousers and immediately wrote a puff article for the clubs and owners and a slam article for the Statue of Happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Luis asked the Celebinator, who was visibly shaken as he looked at Luis.

"I...I...I came here to look for a way out," said the Celebinator. "Those fucking zombies have taken over my house in Star Junction (Star Junction was right next to Westminster to the east). I need a way out."

"How about coming on-board?" asked Luis. The Celebinator instantly refused.

"With you? On that? No fucking way! I must be nuts to go through all that again!" The Celebinator said. As soon as he finished, zombies were spotted heading towards the helipad. They were traveling very slowly and moaning softly instead of viciously roaring as the zombies were unaware of the human presence in the area.

"It's either us or them," Luis said as he started up the helicopter. "It's your choice." As the rotor blades began to spin, the whirring of the blades and the droning of the engine became louder and louder. The zombies suddenly roared loudly and ferociously as they were drawn to the noises made by the helicopter and began charging towards the helipad. The Celebinator immediately had second thoughts.

"Ok, ok, ok," he said as he hurriedly boarded the helicopter.

As the helicopter slowly began to rise, the unmistakable beeping of the helicopter's warning systems sounded to indicate the helicopter was flying on an almost empty tank of fuel. However, this was expected.

"Here we go," Luis said as he manned the controls.

Just as the helicopter could get to an altitude of a metre, groups of zombies tried in vain to grab onto the ascending helicopter. Everyone watched with terrified faces as the zombies did this, but were quickly relieved as the helicopter got higher. Luckily, the helicopter had no landing skids, only wheels. One, however, managed to grab onto the helicopter's front landing gear. Luis, Yusuf and the rest were unaware of this as the landing gear was located directly underneath the helicopter and out of sight for anyone on-board.

"What's our altitude now, homie?" Yusuf asked Luis as they got higher.

"About 150 metres," Luis answered. "But I feel something weighing down on the front of the chopper."

"Just keep going, the airport isn't far from here," Yusuf said as the 'Low Fuel Alert' warning kept on beeping.

Unbeknownst to everyone on-board, the zombie was still clinging on the landing gear. The zombie subsequently managed to crawl undetected to the tail of the helicopter once the helicopter approached Broker. The zombie, however, could not approach the cabin because the helicopter was traveling at a high speed.

"How are you finding this flight, Mr Celebinator?" Luis asked sarcastically as he increased the helicopter's altitude to 1000 metres. The higher the altitude, the more fuel the helicopter can save.

"I am NOT enjoying this!" the Celebinator retorted. "Especially with YOU!"

"I hear you were the one ruining the reputation of Maisonette 9 and Hercules," Yusuf said to the Celebinator in a boisterous tone. "You better watch out. This crazy Arab man will grind you to dust if you do it again." The Celebinator looked at him with a worried face while Adriana looked on while lightly shaking her head.

The helicopter continued to fly into Dukes, the borough where Francis International Airport was located.

"I see the airport!" Yusuf said with joy as he reached for a pair of headsets. "Let me contact the idiots at the control tower."

As Yusuf made contact with the air traffic controllers, Luis slowed the helicopter down and descended to prepare for landing. The helicopter was now running on fumes and Luis switched off non-essential instruments to save power. The zombie, which was clinging silently at the tail of the helicopter, now began to inch forward to the cockpit.

"Alright, Luis," Yusuf said. "The controllers told us to land at Helipad 2 on the north side of the airport."

"Got it," Luis replied as he slowed and descended further.

"I'm so fucking glad this will be over soon," the Celebinator said, feeling relaxed.

The helicopter was now about 500 metres above the designated landing area and was Luis was busy trying to stabilise the landing helicopter. Suddenly, the zombie appeared on the left side of the cabin where the Celebinator was seated. Screams of terror soon followed as the doors of the cabin were wide open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The zombie immediately lunged forward at the Celebinator's neck. Luis reacted immediately by swiftly taking his gun and shot the zombie in the head from the pilot's seat.

BANG!

The corpse was detached from the cockpit. However, because the helicopter was still moving forward, the corpse struck and damaged the tail rotor. The helicopter began to spin out of control.

"What'll we do now?" the Celebinator asked frantically as various alarms sounded in the cockpit. Luis's mother also looked very scared and was praying.

"Take this," Yusuf said to Luis as he handed a parachute to him. He also handed a safety harness that can be attached to a parachute to Luis's mother. Turning to the Celebinator, he said, "Sorry, that's all I've got."

"WHAT!" the Celebinator screamed as Yusuf crawled to the passenger compartment while Luis tried to control the helicopter.

"Hold tight, Mrs. Lopez," Yusuf said as he attached his parachute with the Adriana's safety harness and jumped out of the helicopter with her attached to the harness. He later deployed his parachute.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" The Celebinator shouted at Luis. Luis immediately left the controls and bear-hugged the Celebinator.

"Hang on," Luis said as he prepared to jump. The helicopter was plummeting towards the ground at a high speed.

"But...but...but," the Celebinator protested. Before he could finish, Luis jumped with him holding on to Luis tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amongst the Celebinator's terrified screams, Luis deployed his parachute. Even after the parachute was deployed, the Celebinator continued screaming like a terrified little school girl.

"Bro, chill the fuck out!" Luis said loudly as they descended slowly onto the northernmost gate of the airport. "I'm gonna be deaf if you keep on screaming like that."

"WHY? What did I do to deserve this?" The Celebinator asked as he sobbed.

"Great," Luis responded to his terrified crying. "You ruined my new fucking jacket."

The Swift helicopter they were in a moment ago exploded into a huge fireball on impact with a white jet on the ground. Black smoke was rising and alarms in the airport were triggered. Luis and Yusuf watched the inferno as they continued to descend onto the airport tarmac.

"That was close," Luis said.

...meanwhile...

"What was that?" Niko asked Johnny upon hearing an explosion at Francis International Airport.

"Sounded like it came from the back of the airport," Johnny replied. "Let's go check it out."

"Hand me a pistol, Jacob," Niko said to Little Jacob as turned to him. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"One love, me brother," Jacob said as he tossed Niko a Glock 17 pistol.

Francis International Airport was Liberty City's only airport. With oceans that bordered the north, south and east of the airport, the airport has only one large terminal building. There were 4 gates that separate the taxiways and the runways from the expressways that led up to it, which were the northernmost gate, the north terminal gate, the south terminal gate and the southernmost gate. The northern sector of the airport was a cargo facility and housed the hangars and helipads for planes and helicopters, while the southern sector was a huge refueling station for planes and contained a warehouse. The middle sector was where the terminal boarding gates were at. Helipads and private jets were mostly located at the northern sector, while larger passenger jets were commonly seen at the middle and the southern sectors.

Niko and Johnny had met up at the airport's terminal building. The airport was now an overcrowded refuge for survivors as the military tried to come as quick as possible. The terminal building was full of people and security guards, while makeshift tents were erected close to the airport's taxiways, but not on it to make way for airplanes. NOOSE agents with M4 carbines and PSG-1 sniper rifles were seen on the roof of the airport's terminal building and several nearby buildings acting as guards. Several private jets were seen leaving the city, while some people were arguing with pilots of larger jets about who should be on the next flight to Vice City, Los Santos and Carcer City.

"Hide the guns," Niko warned as they approached the site of the crash. "These guards don't take too kindly about people with weapons entering the airport." Johnny immediately obeyed.

Thick black smoke rose high into the air. Sirens of the fire trucks were loud and clear. As Johnny and Niko approached the wreckage, a LCPD officer stopped them.

"This is a restricted area, sir," the overweight, dark skinned officer said rudely. "Turn back now. Or else." Niko and Johnny weren't too happy about taking orders from a cop as the corrupted LCPD were known to be brutal against anyone they believed was a criminal, including Niko and Johnny.

"What's going on back there?" Johnny asked pressingly to the officer.

"That's classified," the officer replied.

"I don't really mind causing trouble at the airport," Niko said as he secretly revealed a gun to the officer. "After all, I heard that the LCPD have lost most of their manpower." The officer immediately understood and gulped in fear.

"Ok, ok," he said quickly upon realising that he could be the first victim and end up dead. "It's a helicopter crash. The helicopter crashed into one of the parked jets here. We've only found one body. It appears to be a zombie, but it's dead. We don't know where the occupants of the chopper are, ok? Are you happy now, assholes?"

"Fair enough," Johnny said. "Come on, let's get out of here. We've got more pressing matters to take care of." Johnny then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Terry's number.

"Hey, Terry," Johnny said into the phone. "Can you get your van at the northernmost gate of the airport?"

"Sure thing, Johnny," Terry answered. "I'll see you there."

Niko and Johnny turned away and walked back to the north gate while the officer returned to the crash site as the fire trucks struggled to put out the raging fire.

...meanwhile...

Huang and Heston slowly made their way to the north side of the airport after visiting the airport's doctor to treat Heston's gunshot wound.

"I can't believe it took so long just for a stupid medic to take a look at me," Heston said as he walked past the airport terminal building. Fortunately, the bullet went right through his arm and the wound was not serious so surgery wasn't required. A light red bandage now covered Heston's left arm where the bullet had hit.

"Well," Huang said. "We aren't the only ones seeking for medical help, are we?"

"I guess so," Heston replied.

As Huang slowly made his way past the huge crowds of survivors at the airport waiting for help to get to his jet, he noticed thick black smoke coming out from the north side of the airport. It was same area where Huang kept his private jet, the jet he arrived in Liberty City with.

"That's not good," Huang said as he picked up his pace. Heston followed closely.

"What's not good?" Heston said as they approached the northernmost gate that led into the airport. Both of them were shocked to see fire trucks trying to put out a raging inferno while the LCPD were watching over the wreckage. Huang quickly became very upset.

"Fuck!" Huang cursed as he looked on. "That's where I kept the plane! Now it's a fucking burning wreck!"

"Now what do we do?" Heston asked, feeling a little anxious. "We've lost tens of thousands of dollars worth of weapons and now your multi-million dollar jet! What the fuck is gonna go wrong now?"

"I don't know," Huang said wistfully as he covered his face with both of his hands, trying to figure out a solution. He took a deep breath before thinking. His train of thought was soon interrupted by continuous screaming coming from above him.

"What the heck is that?" Heston asked as he pointed to two figures with parachutes deployed landing on the ground.

It was Luis and Yusuf, along with Adriana and The Celebinator. The Celebinator was still sobbing like a child.

"Calm down, man," Luis said, trying to comfort the terrified Celebinator. "We're on the ground now."

"I want me ma!" the Celebinator cried as he continued to wail and sob. "Where's me ma?"

As soon as Huang saw Luis and Yusuf landed near them, he quickly approached them.

"Huang," Luis called out upon noticing him as he detached himself from his parachute. "Glad you made it."

"You too," Huang answered. "How'd you get here anyway? If you were on an aircraft, you could have just flown away."

"Well...about that," Yusuf said shyly as he fiddled with his fingers. "Our chopper got damaged by these zombies. The chopper's down, but we had parachutes." Huang's anger began to set in.

"Was that YOUR fucking helicopter that crashed onto my private jet?" Huang asked, feeling upset.

"Sorry, homie," Yusuf said apologetically to Huang. "I'll replace it for you. I've got a fleet of jets here at this airport."

"You better," Huang said. "And who's this jerk here crying like a baby?"

"You do not wanna know,"

As the two talked, a black Cavalcade SUV came in and parked up right beside them. Two familiar faces appeared as the doors opened.

"Armando, Henrique," Luis called out.

"Hey L," Armando greeted as he shook Luis's hand. After exchanging pleasantries, Luis decided to get down to business.

"Do you have it, A?" Luis asked.

"Follow me," Armando instructed. Everybody followed Armando to the back of his car. "You'll love what I managed to get my hands on." He then proceeded to open the rear door of his Cavalcade.

"This is one heck of an armoury," Huang said as he looked on.

Rifles of all shapes and sizes were stacked neatly beside one another. Pistols took up the leftmost part of the van and a rocket launcher with several rockets took the right. Behind the rifles were huge cardboard boxes filled with ammunition for various types of guns and rifles. A few SMGs and some body armour took up the remaining spaces in the car.

"You are one lucky guy today, L," Armando said as he picked up a pistol. "I managed to hit a fucking gold mine on my way here. Some crashed car in Firefly projects got more heat in the trunk than me. Of course, we had a bit of trouble along the way."

"Zombie trouble," Henrique added. "They're hard to kill but at least we got the stuff and left quickly." Huang restlessness now became apparent as he realised that the weapons were probably from his car.

"Those were my weapons," Huang said. "Some dickheads in Firefly shot up my car and my friend."

"By the way," Henrique said as everyone was stumped to see the amount of weapons in the car. "Who's this Chinese dude here and his friend? What's he doing here?"

Huang looked slightly agitated at Henrique, but Luis quickly stepped in.

"This is Huang Lee," Luis said as he pointed to Huang. "We owe him a big favour and this is...," he said while pointing to Heston. He paused as he doesn't know Heston's name.

"Wade Heston," Heston said to finish his sentence. "And you are..."

"About my weapons...," Huang interrupted as he wanted to recoup his losses.

...meanwhile...

"I'll pay you for these when we get out of here," Johnny said as he picked up a M4A1 carbine.

"No problem man," Terry said as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and started smoking. "Anything for a brother."

As Niko and Johnny browsed Terry's van for guns and weapons, Terry noticed a familiar face not far from where he was standing. A black Cavalcade SUV was right next to him. Terry recognized the Cavalcade.

"You guys wait here," Terry said. "I'm gonna go check someone out."

"Sure man, just don't come crying when she rejects you," Johnny joked.

"Ha, ha, screw you man," Terry said as he made his way past the gate and into the airport where he saw the familiar face. He soon noticed a small crowd of people next to the guy he knew.

"Armando Torres?" Terry said as he approached. Armando immediately turned backed upon hearing Terry's voice.

"Terry Thorpe!" Armando called out as he shook his hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, likewise," Terry replied. "I see you're doing business today, huh?"

"Not really," Armando answered. "This Chinese guy here claims half of the guns in here are his. Luckily, this man, Yusuf, here was willing to pay me for the guns."

Terry and Armando were good friends as they were both involved in illegal arms dealing. They both got their guns from the same contact and make money by selling the weapons.

"Cool," Terry said.

As the two chatted, Johnny and Niko came up to Terry.

"Hey Terry," Johnny called out. "I wanna know. Where are the Striker assault shotgun rounds kept?"

Unlike Armando's gun van, Terry's van was slightly messier and more disorganized as he had packed the guns in a hurry. This made finding certain items, especially small ammunition magazines, difficult.

"It's under the driver's seat," Terry replied.

Luis peeked from behind Armando's van upon hearing Johnny's voice and was shocked to see Niko and Johnny. He was noticed by the two as he tried to turn away from their views.

"Hey!" Niko called out to Luis. When he did not show up, the two of them went to find him, only to see Luis have an AK-47 assault rifle in his hands.

"I know you two," Luis said as he raised the rifle. Niko and Johnny put their hands to the side of their pockets where they have kept a pistol.

"You're that Dominican who shot up the deal!" Niko said to Luis. "You have some explaining to do my friend. Remember the diamond deal at the museum?"

"I still remember it like it was yesterday," Luis said as he prepared to shoot.


	12. Chapter 12: War On Terror

**Chapter 12 ready. Chapter 13 will be released soon. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be really appreciated.**

Chapter 12: War On Terror.

"I didn't do nothing wrong. Those fucking diamonds were rightfully mine." Luis said. He suddenly pointed the rifle at Johnny. "You were the one who stole the diamonds from me at East Hook! I saw you!"

Johnny became more cautious. He knew Luis would kill him if he ever tried to withdraw his gun. "It was for the money for my club," he replied.

"And you," Luis said to Niko. "What happened to the diamonds after we gave them to you?"

"Probably in some fucking landfill," Niko said. "After the deal, some Russians took the diamonds and thrown it away on a garbage truck."

As the three of them argued over the diamonds, a few airport workers came running towards Niko with panicked faces.

"ZOMBIES!" they called out. "There are fucking zombies coming into the airport!" Everyone immediately kept quiet. The familiar faint growls and roars were heard by everyone. These were then followed by screams of terror.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here," the Celebinator said as he ran towards the terminal building.

"Wait!" Luis called out. As he approached the gate, a zombie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and lunged at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the zombie bit his neck. Johnny immediately withdrew his 9 mm automatic pistol and shot the zombie multiple times at the chest, but it failed to keep him at bay. The Celebinator's body soon experienced massive convulsions after being bitten. Moments later, the Celebinator's smooth skin suddenly became wry and his pupils diminished and disappeared. He's canine teeth became longer and sharper till it looked like vampire fangs. Everyone was horrified at what they saw.

"BLOOD!" the Celebinator zombie screamed in a very deep voice as he charged at the Luis and the others. He was not alone as dozens more zombies soon appeared and followed him.

"Shoot them in the head!" Luis instructed to everyone as he began firing his rifle. Niko used his pistols while Huang took out his Uzi.

"Eat this bullshit, you jerks!" Johnny said as he put a bullet into a charging zombie's brain. More zombies were soon charging at them. Armando and Henrique pulled out their M249 machine guns while Terry took out his AK-47 rifle. Heston threw a couple of grenades where the zombies have clumped together. Blood, corpses and fires soon filled the airport's northern sector.

"Take my mother and Yusuf away," Luis instructed Armando as he reloaded his rifle. He quickly obeyed by starting his car. Adriana, Yusuf and Henrique immediately got in.

"I'll see you at the southern gates," Armando said as he drove. Several zombies immediately went after the van. Henrique, however, managed to kill off any zombies that approached the van.

"These zombie waves seem endless!" Huang said as he dropped another corpse. Nearby LCPD and NOOSE officers immediately showed up while armed with rifles and shotguns.

"Get the fuck out of here!" one of the heavily armed NOOSE officers instructed. "We don't need any more zombies."

The group immediately obeyed as they know the zombie waves were endless and hastily made their way to the terminal building while slaughtering nearby zombies.

"Who are you guys?" Johnny asked Luis, Huang and Heston as they moved.

"I'm Luis Lopez," Luis answered. "And this is..."

"...Lee, Huang Lee. And this is Wade Heston, LCPD Detective." Huang replied. The others frowned upon hearing Heston's job.

"Retired LCPD Detective!" Heston retorted.

As Johnny, Niko and Terry introduced themselves while they ran to the terminal building, several NOOSE Enforcer vans with blaring sirens zipped past them.

"Crap!" Terry said as they ran. "I've just lost my gun van and everything inside to these 'things'."

"We'll get to that later," Johnny said. "Right now, we've got to get to the others. Where's Clay?"

"He's with the brothers at the southernmost gate of the airport. Angus, Ashley and some of the others have already left for Los Santos in a chopper," Terry replied.

FIB Buffalo cars with sirens soon raced past the group. Several explosions were later heard. It wasn't long before mobs of people from the crowded airport terminal building hastily emerged to see the events unfolding at the northern sector of the airport. Many were terrified at what they saw and ran back to the terminal screaming in fear, but a few tried to be act heroically. Led by blind bravery, they attempted to go after the zombies without proper weapons or skills. Their efforts were in vain as most of them got bitten and transformed.

After a very tiring jog, the group finally managed to reach the terminal building. The atmosphere in the building was extremely chaotic as people scrambled to get to the higher floors. People were screaming in fear as the gunfire and explosions in the northern sector continued. Some prepared their own guns, while others just sat and prayed. Niko immediately remembered Kate and her mother. He knew what he had to do.

"I've got to find someone," Niko said as he pushed his way past the huge crowds of people. "You guys go on. I'll see you at later."

As Johnny leads the group to the southern gates, Niko frantically searched for Kate and her mother. As his eyes looked around the hectic airport, he made a phone call to Bernie.

"Bernie!" Niko called out loudly. The loud noises forced him to almost yell into his mobile phone.

"Niko!" Bernie said with anxiety. "Where are you? Bryce is now at the south sector of the airport with his chopper. You better get here soon. He's planning to leave now!"

"Give me 10 more minutes," Niko pleaded.

As he spoke, he finally finds what he was looking for. Kate and her mother were waiting in a cafe at the southern part of the terminal. They looked worried over the frenzied situation in the building. He rushed towards them while pushing through crowds of terrified people.

"Be quick Niko," Bernie urged. "I don't know how long I can convince him to stay."

"Alright," Niko said before he hung up.

After being constantly cursed at for rudely shoving people aside, he finally reaches Kate and her mother.

"Niko!" Kate called out as she saw him rushing towards her. "What's going on?"

"There's been a breach at the northern sector. We've got to go now," Niko said as he picked up her blue luggage bag. "Come on."

Kate and her mother obeyed as they made their way to the southern gates. As they walk, Niko dialled Mallorie's number in his phone. However, only Mallorie's voicemail was heard, saying: "Hey, you've reached Mallorie Bellic's mobile. Please leave me a message." Niko's mind was now filled with worry and anxiety.

"Who did you dial?" Kate said as they left the airport terminal building. Troops of NOOSE officers were rushing from the southern sector to the north in a crouched position while carrying large rifles.

"It was Mallorie," Niko answered. He now worries about Mallorie and her son 's safety as she has not called Niko since last night. "She's not answering. I hope she is still...ok." Kate felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry Niko," Kate assured, trying to comfort him. "I'm sure Mallorie and her kid would be alright. She's probably on her way here as we speak."

"I hope you're right. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her and her son."

Ever since that fateful day, life for Niko had been a living hell. He constantly grieved about the death of his cousin. His friends had tried to cheer him up, but there was little that they could do as Niko would prefer to lock himself up in a dark room while he silently looked through at a photo album of Roman again and again.

Niko then thought about his other friends who tried to make him enjoy his life in Liberty City and to get over Roman's death. Patrick McReary, who was one of the brothers of Kate, had already left Liberty City to Los Santos for some money. Brucie Kibbutiz, a close friend of Roman and Niko has also done the same, while bringing his older brother along. Dwayne Forge, whom he constantly helped in some tight situations, has already fled to Vice City the moment he heard the news with some loyal members of his gang. Phil Bell, a friend that helped Niko get through tough times with the Pegorino Crime Family, has faked his death in order to live a quiet life back in his hometown in Ireland. Niko wished he could meet these friends again. He missed them and hoped they do too.

Niko reminisced about his friends a lot. He didn't realise that he had already arrived at the southernmost gate. Kate had to hit him to alert him as Niko wasn't responding to her calls for him.

"Are you alright, Niko?" Kate asked feeling concerned.

"I'm ok," Niko answered. He wished this situation would be over as soon as possible. "Follow me," Niko instructed as they entered the southern sector of the airport. His eyes scanned the horizon, looking for a white Maverick helicopter with blue stripes.

"Come on," Niko said as he made his way deeper into the south sector.

Soon, he heard the unmistakable sound of whirring helicopter blades. He held Kate's hand and rushed towards the source of the noise.

"Niko!" Bernie called out upon noticing Niko approaching the chopper. Bernie was standing next to the helicopter while Bryce and his wife were seated comfortably in the cabin. A pilot with sunglasses was busy making preparations for take off in the cockpit.

"Bernie," Niko said as he ushered Kate and her mother into the helicopter. "Take them to a safe place. I'm staying here for a moment." Kate was shocked to know that Niko would be staying. She immediately attempted to get off the helicopter. However, Niko stopped her.

"Niko," she said with worry. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Kate. I've got to make sure Mallorie and her child are safe. It's a promise I have already made to Roman at his grave. I cannot turn back now."

There was a brief silence between the two. The loud whirring of the helicopter blades and the droning of the engine does not seem to affect the two.

"After all of this is over, Kate," Niko said while he held her hand. "I would want to change your name."

"My name?" Kate asked with surprise as she looked at him.

"Yes. How does Kate Bellic sound?"

"Niko...," Kate was clearly shocked at Niko's proposal. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Maureen hugged her daughter.

"Promise her, Niko Bellic," Maureen said as he watched on. "Promise her that you will make it back safely."

"I give you my word," Niko answered.

Niko and Kate then proceeded to kiss each other passionately. Bryce and his wife ignored it but Bernie looked on happily while saying, "Niko has finally grown up."

"Hurry up!" the pilot said as looked on. "We've got to go now. Fucking Vice City won't be waiting for us."

"Look after her for me, Florian," Niko said, accidently addressing Bernie by his old name.

"It's Bernie!" Bernie retorted before lowering his tone. "And I'll watch over her for you. I'll promise."

"Don't worry," Niko said to Kate as Bernie quickly boarded the helicopter. "I'll be alright. I promise I'll be back after all this."

"Be careful, Niko Bellic," Kate said before the helicopter gained altitude and flew off into the horizon.

Niko looked on wistfully. He felt like he had just lost another loved one. He tried his best to hold back his tears. Johnny, who was nearby, walked up to Niko upon seeing him watch the helicopter fly away. He had heard everything.

"Don't worry about it," Johnny said as he patted Niko oh his shoulder. "You'll definitely see her again. I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so, Johnny," Niko said reflectively as the helicopter with Kate and her mother flew into the distance.

As the two just stood there, Clay, who was wielding a Remington 11-87 shotgun in his hands, came running towards the two.

"Johnny!" Clay called out with urgency in his voice. "We've got some fucking dead deadbeats coming in from the southern gates."

"Dead deadbeats?" asked Niko with confusion.

"Just come on!" Clay urged.

Niko and Johnny followed Clay immediately as he ran back to the southernmost gate. As they near the gate, gunfire can be heard as well as the unmistakable roars of the zombies.

"What the fuck!" Johnny said with surprise once he arrived at the scene. The Lost MC and the Uptown Riders, led by Malc and Desean, were engaged in an intense shootout with the zombies, who were dressed in Angels of Death clothing. Luis, Huang and the others were also involved in the fray.

"Dead deadbeats," Johnny muttered under his breath. Niko pulled out his pistol and began shooting at the zombies. Johnny did the same soon after.

"Mom always told me that I'll be good at something," Clay said as he fired his gun. "I'd never thought that it would be zombie killing."

After a short while, the seemingly endless waves of flesh-hungry zombies ceased. Corpses and blood filled the area. Several bikers were looking over the corpses and some are shooting the seemingly dead zombie's head to ensure that they stay dead. Niko and Johnny went to check on the group.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked Luis as he approached his black Cavalcade SUV. His mother and Luis were crouched behind Luis while Huang and Heston were scanning the area for further threats. Armando and Henrique were in the SUV preparing weapons.

"I'm fine," Luis answered. "But that's not going to solve that fucking diamond issue we've got."

"I got them under fucking orders!" Johnny replied angrily. The guns and hatred between the two were raised again.

"Alright, calm down, both of you," Niko commanded as he lowered both guns between the two with both of his hands. "This is not the time to argue about those diamonds! The diamonds are probably now in some landfill right now or in some hobo's hands. Fighting about it will not bring them back, ok? Now both of you shut the fuck up!" Johnny and Luis calmed down soon after that.

"Alright, alright," Johnny said as he put away his pistol. "Let's deal with this situation we have here first."

"Let's hope we don't have to talk about it again," Luis said before turning to his mother to comfort her.

Suddenly, 5 LCPD Police Patrol cars, 2 NOOSE Enforcer vans and 3 FIB Buffalo cars approached the group from the terminal building. They stopped about 30 meters away. An army of heavily armed officers and agents with M4 carbines, Ithaca 37 shotguns and MP5 SMGs emerged from their vehicles and have their guns pointed at the group.

"Put your hands in the air and lay down your weapons, you bastards!" said the police officer with a loudspeaker close to his mouth. "You are all under arrest for using dangerous weapons in the airport."

"It was merely for self-defence," Niko said to the officers.

"We don't care," the officer responded rudely. "You are all coming with us."

Niko began moving slowly to the back of the Cavalcade preparing to jump for cover. The others were doing the same. One of the officers fired a warning shot.

BANG!

"Stop, you fucks!" he called out after firing the shot. Niko and the others immediately dove for cover. Niko and Huang hid behind the SUV while Johnny joined Luis and the others behind a neighbouring parked Yankee lorry. The others took cover elsewhere. The army of LCPD, NOOSE and FIB began firing.

"Take them down!" Johnny commanded as he returned fire. Everyone in the vicinity obeyed immediately. Nobody was thinking of giving themselves up peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13: Intense Moments

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 13: Intense Moments.

The shooting between the two sides raged on. The police, NOOSE and the FIB were a harder opponent to deal with compared with the zombies as they were well-armed, knew how to take cover and were very accurate with their weapons. Both sides sustained minor causalities. The LCPD managed to kill a few of Johnny's bikers.

"This one is for my brothers!" Johnny yelled as he killed the men responsible for the death of his friends.

Armando and Henrique were still in the SUV preparing some weapon while the shootout continued. After an intense minute, Henrique kicked open the back door of the SUV, revealing a huge minigun.

"Use this," Henrique said to Huang as he and Armando tossed the minigun to him.

"This is fucking mine," Huang said as he got hold of the heavy weapon.

"And now it's fucking yours!" Armando said as he got out of the car with his M249 advanced MG. "Now drop these bastards!"

"My pleasure," Huang said as he pressed the red trigger of the minigun.

Hundreds of bullets now rained at the policemen in only a couple of seconds. The officers tried to avoid the torrent of bullets by hiding behind their vehicles, but their efforts were in vain as the cars were unable to take the constant streams of bullets for long. After a short while, one of the cars can't take the abuse much longer. The engine caught on fire and it quickly spread to the gas tanks.

"This is not...," said a police officer seconds before his life ended abruptly as the car exploded. His disfigured body, along with a few of his colleagues, was sent flying hundreds of meters away from where he last stood.

"This is my baby right here!" Huang called out happily as he watched the carnage caused by his minigun.

"Are you both alright?" Luis asked with concern to his mother and Yusuf as he reloaded his AK-47 assault rifle. Before they could answer, more sirens were heard coming from behind them. Gunfire soon followed.

"They're coming from the back!" Terry shouted as he returned fire with his own M4 carbine.

5 NOOSE Enforcer vans full of heavily armoured and armed NOOSE agents emerged from the vans and began firing. Many of the officers shot at Luis's direction.

"Get in the car quick!" Luis commanded Yusuf and his mother as bullets rained on them.

Yusuf was able to hop in fast enough as the shots narrowly missed him. Luis's mother, however, was not so lucky. Being older and slower, she was hit a few times in the chest and legs before being able to get in the SUV. She moaned in pain as he tried to tend to her wounds. Bright red blood soon covered her dark blue blouse and pants.

"NOOOOO mami! What the fuck!" Luis shouted in rage.

In a fit of anger, Luis immediately took out some Sticky Bombs he had in his jacket and hurled them at the NOOSE agents that shot his mother. The bombs attached itself on the front bumper of the NOOSE vans.

"Take this, you fucks!" he shouted in anger before detonating the bombs. Several huge explosions rocked the airport. The entire NOOSE team were wiped out. Bits of deceased NOOSE agents littered the area and fires were everywhere.

"Damn!" one of the FIB agents said to his colleague as he was hiding behind his FIB Buffalo with his pistol in his hands. "I need backup now!"

"We don't have any," said his clearly frightened colleague. "We are the only ones left." The agent was now speechless. As the gunfight continued, he considered the inevitable. He decided to retreat.

"All units pull back!" he ordered to his surviving men. These, however, were his last words as a grenade thrown by Luis near the agent's car went off.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" Luis cursed as he threw another grenade at any surviving cops left.

BOOM!

A second explosion was heard and more blood and guts were spilled. The remaining survivors soon realised that they were losing the shootout. They hurriedly scrambled back to their cars. Before they could get far, Huang's minigun made short work of any fleeing survivors. Johnny and Malc have suffered heavy casualties as they have lost almost their entire biker gang. Only a handful of bikers were left.

As the rest proceeded to clean up, Luis rushed to his mother's side. She was bleeding profusely and was moaning and groaning in pain. Yusuf did his best to care for her wounds but his efforts seemed futile. Her life was slowly fading away by the minute. Luis held her hands tightly as he watched his beloved mother waste away in front of him. Tears soon rolled down his eyes.

"Luis...my son," she said meekly before coughing up some blood. Her breathing was irregular and she seemed very weak.

"Please don't speak," Luis said sadly. "You need to rest." Adriana's blood was now mixed with Luis's tears. Armando and Henrique were now by Luis's side and looked very solemn as they watched on. Although Luis tried to convince himself that his mother would be fine, he knew it would all be in vain.

"Don't worry...my boy," she said feebly. "Every parent knows of this day. I was also preparing for this day too."

"No mami, please don't...," Luis's voice trailed off as he was overwhelmed by his tears. He knew that her time was up. He wished that the moment could last as he had a million things he wants to tell his mother. Adriana tightened her grip around Luis's hands. Blood dirtied Luis's clothing but nobody seemed to mind.

"Among my three children, you were always the best. You look after me when the others didn't. I guess my time is up. Look after your friends and yourself, ok? I...I...I love you," she said before she closed her eyes - forever. Her grip loosened and her breathing stopped. Yusuf looked down forlornly with his hands covering his face. Luis knew the worst has happened. He did not know whether to feel miserable at what just happened or angry at the people who caused this. All he knew was that he couldn't accept the fact that he would never see his mother alive again.

"I'm so sorry, mami. I haven't been a good son to you," Luis said while trying to hold back his tears. As soon as he said this, the droning noise of plane engines were heard from the distance.

"Military planes coming in at 3 o' clock," Johnny said as he approached Luis. He was still unaware of what happened to Luis's mother. "We've better get going before they see us here with all these bodies."

Luis remained silent. He hid his face in his hands. Armando and Henrique tried to comfort him, but it seemed to hardly provide any relief. Johnny, Niko and Huang were surprised when Luis displayed the fit of rage when he handled those explosives and his current upset behaviour. When they saw the dead women in the car, they immediately understood what happened.

"Let's go, Luis," Henrique said with a low tone. "We don't need more trouble here."

Luis silently nodded and signalled Armando to start the Cavalcade SUV. As he does so, Niko received a call from Little Jacob who was still at the airport's terminal building.

"Niko!" Jacob called out in the phone with an urgent tone. Niko realised that something was wrong at the terminal building.

"What's wrong, Jacob? What's going on?" Niko asked with worry.

"I and I got a whole heap of these un-dead bumbaclots here. Thousands of them maybe. I need your help and thing. Get here fast, rasta!"

"I'm on my way!" Niko replied before hanging up. He later announced to the others that the airport terminal was now being invaded by zombies.

"We need to get to the terminal now. And fast," Niko urged to everyone.

The black Cavalcade, however, refused to start due to the damage sustained during the gunfight earlier.

"Fuck, it won't start. Looks like we're on foot," Armando said as he got out of the van. He immediately went to the back of his van and collected as much as ammunition and weapons as he can. Henrique soon followed.

"Take as much guns as you can. If we're gonna get out of this alive. We need every fucking gun and bullet available," Armando said to everyone.

Armando and Henrique grabbed ammunition for their M249 advanced MGs. Huang and Heston took the MP5 SMGs while Niko took the M4A1 carbine. Yusuf selected the Gold Uzi SMG as his weapon while Johnny and the other bikers took whatever that's left. As everyone took a weapon or ammunition, Luis continued to look at his mother's body forlornly. Niko then attempted to comfort him.

"Hey," he said as he patted Luis's shoulder. "Listen, I know how it feels to lose someone. It's hard, but you have to learn to let go."

Luis felt even more miserable upon hearing that, but he knew that it was the truth. He must move on and must survive for that would be what his mother would have wanted.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" Luis asked sadly while still keeping his head low and facing his dead mother.

"My cousin, Roman," Niko said. He too started to feel very upset as flashbacks of Roman's death came back to him. "He...he was...he was killed on his wedding day. I was there. Killing the people who caused his death scarcely provided any comfort. After that day, I swore on his grave that I would give up on revenge and look after his wife and child as this was what he probably wanted."

Johnny and Huang were also listening as they prepared their weapons.

"You're not alone, friend," Johnny said solemnly as he approached Niko and Luis. "Jim and Jason were my brothers. Now I hope that they're riding choppers in heaven."

"My father and my uncle," Huang said as Johnny and Niko turned to him. "Life can be short for a gangster, even for a boss."

Luis seemed a little happier to learn that he wasn't alone. He kissed his mother's dead body and uttered a short prayer. After the brief moment of silence, Luis left his mother's body. Yusuf handed him some magazines for his AK-47 assault rifle.

"I'm so sorry, homie," Yusuf said remorsefully. "It was entirely my fault. I should never have brought the zombies here in the first place. My father was right. I am nothing more than a disgraceful and shameful son to him. I'm nothing but a curse to you."

Luis looked at him as he lowered his head. He then tried to cheer him up.

"It's all good man," Luis assured him. "It wasn't your fault. I still need you. Without you, Tony's dreams would be crushed. For now, let's get out of here." The atmosphere around the group improved a little after that.

"Let's get moving!" Niko said as he led the group to the terminal building. As they left, Luis took one last look at his mother's body before abandoning the car.

While approaching the terminal building, vicious growls and terrified screams were heard. Gunfire was occasionally heard as well. Before long, the group witnessed a horrifying sight. A huge mass of zombies was trying to enter the airport. They flooded the streets outside and were charging towards the sole terminal building. Although they were far way from Niko and the rest, the only thing that separated Niko and the zombies was a tall chain linked fence with barbed wire affixed at top of it. Niko felt the need to move faster.

"We've better get going!" Niko urged Johnny and the rest.

"Where are the cops?" Johnny said as they moved. "Aren't they supposed to deal with these things?"

"We've probably killed them all just now," Malc said as they moved closer to the terminal building.

Suddenly, several zombies noticed the group moving cautiously to the building. After letting off a ferocious roar, they immediately tried to climb over the chain link fence to get to them. However, the barbed wire on the top of the fence made it virtually impossible for the zombies to overcome as they got stuck due to the sharp barbs that entangle their bodies. The grey fence was soon pained in bright red blood that came from the zombies as they tried to climb across the fence. A few managed to succeed climbing over the fence, but their bodies were badly damaged as these zombies were either missing an arm or a leg because of the barbed wire. These were quickly gunned down by Niko and the group as they could not run fast due to their missing limbs.

"Fucking zombies," Heston said as he put bullets in a crawling zombie's head to kill it.

The droning noise from the military planes was heard again, but this time it was louder and clearer that before.

"The planes must be here," Luis said as they went on. "Where did you say your planes were again, Yusuf?"

"The northern sector, but we've got to move fast," Yusuf replied.

"Mine are also at the northern sector too," Johnny said upon knowing the location of Yusuf's planes. "We can go there together."

"Mine WAS at the northern sector," Huang said as he glared at Yusuf. Yusuf just ignored him and pretended nothing has happened.

Before long, they finally made it to the front of the terminal building. The situation was very chaotic. Zombies rushed towards the building as there was virtually no barbed wire fence to protect it. People were screaming as they rushed into the building. Many managed to make it, but a few were not so lucky. A few brave men with guns, including Little Jacob who was standing on top of his red Virgo car with an AK-47 assault rifle, were battling the zombies, but the waves of zombies seemed endless. Niko, upon seeing Jacob near the terminal's northernmost entrance, gestured the group to follow him closely. His presence has attracted the attention of dozens of zombies nearby. There were no barbed wire fences to protect them now.

"Let's get going quickly," Johnny said as he gunned down a bunch of charging zombies. "We've got a fucking long way to go."


	14. Chapter 14: It Ends Here!

**Story seems to be getting popular. Hope this keeps up. Enjoy Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: It Ends Here!

"Niko, me brother!" Jacob called out as he shot up another zombie, but it would try to get back up after a while. "I and I could use help here with these bumbaclots. They won't die easy, star."

"Shoot them in the head," Niko instructed as he helped to put down a few more zombies. Jacob followed Niko's advice and soon he was killing them as quick as lightning.

"Thanks for the tip, rasta," Jacob said thankfully. He then quickly proceeded to open the trunk of his car to reveal the arsenal of weapons he has. However, instead of a full armoury, only a few handguns and rifles were left.

"There're so much of them," Jacob said as he reloaded his rifle. "I and I got almost no ammo left."

"We're moving to the northern side of the airport. We've got planes there," Niko said as the others held the zombies back.

"There's a huge mass of zombies there, rasta. Them police couldn't even handle it. That suicide."

"We've got no choice. The fucking military won't really allow us onboard their planes with our weapons. We'll have to do it."

Jacob remained silent for a while to think about it. He ignored the loud gunfire, the roars from the zombies and the screams by people in the building. It didn't take him long before he made up his mind.

"Ok, star," he said with confidence as he pulled charging handle of his rifle. "Let's do this thing."

"Alright then. Can we use your weapons?" Niko asked while pointing to Jacob's trunk.

"Sure, star. Take whatever you can. We'll gonna need all of it if we want to make it out of here alive and thing."

Niko then instructed everyone to take whatever's left in Jacob's car. Within seconds, the limited weapons and ammunition were all taken up by everyone. Jacob was slightly surprised at everyone taking up all his guns so quickly.

"That's what happens when things are free," Niko said upon noticing Jacob's surprised looks at his empty trunk.

"Alright, we're locked and loaded," Johnny said as he pulled the pump of his Striker assault shotgun. "Let's fucking do this!"

The small group of gunners began moving to the northern sector of the airport. There was a barbed wire fence and a locked gate between them and the sector. They quickly entered by shooting the lock on the gate. Once inside, Terry and Clay blocked the gate with a nearby Airtug baggage handler to prevent zombies from entering via that gate. The group felt a little relieved and safe when the barbed wire chain fence was once again between them and the onslaught of zombies from the outside. However, the northern sector has already been overrun by zombies coming in from the northernmost gate and the north terminal gate and was a cause of concern for everyone. The anxiety was high and adrenaline was in everyone's veins as they moved quickly but cautiously and vigilantly to the parked planes.

"Be extremely careful now," Niko warned as he moved. Soon, small groups of zombies in the area noticed the group and let out vicious growls before charging at them.

While moving in the dangerous area, Niko has managed to devise a plan to ensure everyone's safety. He has created a formation in which men with ready-to-shoot guns form a circle with a small empty space in the middle. This allows them to take on any threats from any direction. Should anyone need to reload their weapons, they were asked to go to the empty space in the middle of the formation as this helps to protect them as they reload.

"Incoming!" Johnny alerted as a dozen zombies rushed towards them. Before they could get close, they all ended up with bullets in their skulls. Any zombies that managed to get to close to the group were beheaded by Huang with his sword. The resulting blood that spurted from the heads and corpses stained everyone but nobody cared as being alive was more important than getting dirty.

"I've always wondered how a zombie's blood is like," Desean said. Malc shot him a disgusted look, but Desean just ignored it.

After a very nerve wrecking walk and fight, the group finally makes it to the northern sector, where the LCPD and NOOSE were about an hour ago. Abandoned NOOSE Enforcer vans and Police Patrols littered the area. Blood was everywhere but no corpses were seen. There were more zombies in this area than any other sectors in the airport, but the group stayed close together and took out any zombies that approached them.

"I see the planes!" Yusuf called out upon noticing the planes after the group managed to move a little further north to the hangars. The planes were small private jets that were only capable of carrying about 20 people per plane.

"I see them too," Johnny said. Yusuf has 3 gold painted planes while Tom Stubbs has 2 white planes with his large initials on the both sides of both jets.

At first, it seems that they have finally reached safety. But, Johnny soon had a question in mind. Who can fly a jet?

"Now, who can fly a plane?" Johnny asked out of the blue. "I can't."

"I can," Heston said as he beamed with pride. "The LCPD pilot lessons weren't a total waste after all.

"Me too," Yusuf said. "I'm glad I spent some time at my private airport in Dubai."

"So can we," Terry and Clay said in unison. Both of them had served in the US Army and had learned how to fly planes while in the army.

"Well I'd be damned," Johnny said while feeling a little jealous of his two friends. "Let's get going then."

"After this, we can finally put an end to this 'zombie infestation' in our lives," Clay said. "I don't think this is good for my blood pressure. I'm getting old."

People immediately started boarding the planes. Heston boarded one of Yusuf's planes while Terry and Clay boarded one of Thomas's planes. As the group defends the planes from the relentless attacks from the zombies, Niko dialled Mallorie's number. He needs to know what happened to Mallorie before trying to leave. While Johnny, Luis and the others attempted to board, Niko insisted on staying back to know. As the Mallorie's phone rang, Niko's anxiety increased as he hoped that she will pick up the phone.

The call finally came through. Almost immediately, Niko called out Mallorie's name. Static was the first thing Niko heard when the call came through.

"Niko!" Mallorie called out from the other side of the line while the static buzzed on. Clearly, she was probably in an area with poor reception. She sounded like a very frightened schoolgirl. There were also faint crying noises made a child in the background. These greatly worried Niko.

"Mallorie! Are you alright? What's going on? Where are you? Where's your son?" Niko bombarded Mallorie with questions. However, Mallorie was too scared to answer all of the questions.

"Niko!" she called out again. "I...I...I don't know. I'm here in Alderney after hearing the news. There are fucking zombies everywhere!" This was the message Niko dreaded to hear. Alderney was very far away from the airport. To get there, he needs to get past the zombie-infested Broker, Dukes and Algonquin. Once he reached Alderney, however, there was no guarantee of his safety as any remaining survivors or rogue LCPD officers in the area might attack him. The rescue effort seemed very implausible. Niko has yet to count the return journey.

"Where's Petar?" Niko asked worriedly about her son. Ever since Roman died, Niko had promised to look after Petar, who was by now 4 or 5 years old, so that he would not have anything to worry about. Niko was now wondering whether he could fulfil the promise or not.

"He's right here with me. He's awfully scared and his crying uncontrollably. I need you here Niko," Mallorie said while trying to control her tears. "I'm in Acter Industrial Park with a couple of refugees. Hurry Niko, I don't think we have much time left..." The line went dead soon after that. Niko called out her name futilely for a few more times into his phone. He felt a very heavy burden on him as he put away his phone.

"Who was it?" Johnny said as he gunned down a dozen zombies that were heading right for them. Niko remained silent for a few moments before finally being able to think of an answer.

"My cousin-in-law, Mallorie Bellic, and her son," Niko replied worriedly as he looked down onto the concrete road under him. "She's in Acter Industrial Park and needs help. I'm going after her."

"But there's a ton of zombies between us and Alderney," Luis said, who was listening nearby. "How are you going to get there without being turned into one of them?"

As Niko thought hard about the situation, Jacob's voice broke his train of thought with an urgent message.

"Niko!" he called out. "There's too many of these bumbaclots. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off. We need to leave now, rasta."

"I've an idea," Luis said as he gestured Yusuf to board another one of his planes. "We'll use the planes to fly to Alderney. We'll then parachute down there. This can help save us a journey through these assholes."

"Hold on, Luis," Niko said after he listened to Luis's suggestion. "What do you mean by 'we'? I'm doing this alone. I'm not going to put anyone else at risk again."

"He's not alone," Johnny said, supporting Luis's decision. "I'm coming along. I'm not going to go back on my promise."

"Count me in too," Huang said with confidence. "I wanna keep an eye on this Yusuf jerk and this Luis to make sure they pay me."

"You guys...," Niko said, feeling touched. "You don't have to..."

"Let's get going," Luis urged as he prepared to board the plane with Yusuf in it. "We can save the fucking sentimental moments later."

"I've only got four parachutes in this plane. Only four can go with me," Yusuf said as started up the plane.

"Terry, Clay!" Johnny called out to them. "Take everyone out of here. I'll catch you later. Try Los Santos."

"You got it boss," Clay said as him and Terry quickly got into one of the airplanes.

"Take whoever you have to anywhere safe," Huang told Heston.

"Hope to see you in Vice City," Heston replied before he disappeared from the door of the plane.

In a flash, everyone got into their respective planes. Luis had ordered Armando and Henrique to flee with Terry and Clay while Niko convinced Jacob to do the same with Heston's plane. Niko, Johnny, Luis and Huang then got into Yusuf's plane. Once the doors of the three planes close, zombies surrounded the planes and attempted to enter. Luckily, all the planes had their engines at the tails instead of the wings so zombies won't get sucked into the engines and cause damage to it. Besides, the zombies could not enter the planes and any zombies that were unlucky enough to get in the way of the planes were crushed by the plane's wheels.

"Alright, let's get this bird in the air." Clay said as he began to move his plane with Terry onto the taxiway.

As the three planes moved together in a straight line to the runway, several military cargo planes and helicopters were seen parked near the terminal building. Soldiers were engaged in a war with the zombies as they try to protect civilians from the onslaught of zombies.

"Unidentified aircrafts," a radio transmission from the control tower rang out to all the pilots of the planes. "You are not authorised to take off. I repeat. You are NOT authorised to take off."

The pilots of the three planes ignored the orders and proceeded to take off as they know that the control tower can't physically stop them. Heston's plane was the first to leave. The voice at the control tower was getting more irritated.

"Abort your take off now!" the voice rang out. The instruction was ignored again as Clay and Terry's plane took off. Yusuf now lined up his plane with the runway.

"Stop this at once you ignorant fucking bastards!" the controller shouted over the radio. "Or I'm gonna..." Yusuf immediately switched off his transponder to disable radio contact between his plane and the angry air traffic controller. Niko and the others were slightly worried over the threats made by the controller, but they soon ignored it.

"Bring this baby up," Luis said as he sat down next to Yusuf.

Yusuf obeyed without hesitation. As he pushed the throttle to the maximum, Niko and the others could see soldiers near the runway pointing their guns at the plane. All onboard quickly had a very bad feeling upon seeing the number of soldiers aiming at the plane.

"Hurry, these jerks are gonna shoot us to bits!" Luis urged Yusuf, who was trying to control the plane as it raced down the runway.

"We're reaching taking off speed. Hang on," Yusuf said as the plane raced down the runway faster and faster. Gunfire was soon heard coming from the soldiers. Several shots managed to hit the plane.

"Get down!" Niko ordered as he crouched down low and stayed away from the windows. Fortunately, the plane was not seriously damaged in any way.

All of a sudden, everyone onboard could hear the sound of a rocket launcher being fired. Fear was now clearly shown on everyone's face. Luis instantly had an idea.

"PULL UP! PULL UP! PULL UP!" he repeatedly urged Yusuf as he pulled the yoke that controlled the plane towards him.

The plane's wheels began to lift off from the ground. It wobbled a little as the speed slightly below the take off speed and wasn't very stable. Just as the plane's wheels were about 10 meters from the tarmac, an explosion rocked the plane.

BOOM!  
The rocket detonated just a few meters under the plane. The plane rocked violently as Yusuf struggled to stabilise it and prevent it from crashing. The occupants who were not seated were thrown around in the plane like ragdolls.

"Finally," Yusuf said after the intense minutes as he struggled to regain control the plane. "I've got back my controls."

"And I thought I was gonna die in this weird looking plane," Huang said as he stood up after being sent to the back of the plane when the rocket exploded.

The plane was now high enough to be out of range of the military's rocket launcher. From where they were, high up in the sky, they could see only a few planes and helicopters from the military have recently landed and there weren't more coming to the airport. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief when they learned that the army was likely going to ignore them.

"I'm glad they won't be coming after us," Huang said as he sat approached the cockpit. "The fucking National Guard can be scary when the LCPD, NOOSE and FIB can't take my heat."

"Next stop, Acter Industrial Park," Yusuf announced from the cockpit as he flew towards Alderney. "Pity that we won't be landing there."


	15. Chapter 15: Drop And Rescue

**A new adventure begins for the four protagonists. Will they make it? Will they succeed? Find out in the next few chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Drop And Rescue.

The entire journey took about an hour. As the plane flew slowly at a low altitude over Liberty City, Niko received a call from Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob," Niko said in a relaxed tone as he reclined his seat. "How are you?"

"Me is good here me brother," Jacob said with his usual heavy Jamaican accent. "I and I am on me way to Vice City. Badman and I will be waiting for you. I'll see you there, ok star?"

"Sure Jacob," Niko replied calmly. "I'll see you there. I haven't seen Badman for a long time." Badman was the boss and close friend of Little Jacob. He had moved to Vice City to expand his drug dealing empire a few years ago.

Although Niko sounded calm and relaxed, he was actually very anxious and worried as he knows that he might not even be able to make it back alive as he tries to rescue Mallorie. The others in the plane also had the same thoughts. The stress and nervousness intensified as the plane approaches Acter Industrial Park.

"Alright Niko, take care of yourself, star. Me talk to you soon," Jacob said before he hung up.

Niko put the phone away after he hung up. He looked out of his window to admire the view of Liberty City at a bird's eye view. However, the view wasn't what he expected. The city was in ruins and resembles a war zone. While the tall skyscrapers of Algonquin were still standing, many of the shorter buildings were badly damaged or destroyed. Zombies roamed the area like ants while looking for more victims to attack. Fires were everywhere, but the Liberty City Fire Department (FDLC) was nowhere in sight. Not a single fire engine was anywhere near the fires, let alone attempt to douse the flames. Occasionally, very brief but bright flashes of light were spotted near dark alleyways and on top of certain buildings. Niko assumed that these must be gunfire.

"Alright guys," Luis said as he walked from the cockpit with a parachute strapped on him while holding three more red parachutes in his hands. "We're fast approaching Acter Industrial. So, take one of these."

He then started handing out one parachute each to everyone but Yusuf, who was going to control the plane before, during and after the four of them jump off.

"When ready, pull this ripcord in order to deploy the chute," Luis explained as he pointed to the ripcord. "Be sure to deploy the chute A FEW SECONDS AFTER you jump off the plane. Otherwise, you'll probably get sucked into the plane's engine."

Everyone listened attentively as Luis briefed them about the parachute use as he had plenty of experience in using one. Niko and Huang were alright with jumping out of a plane, but Johnny wasn't. He had never really been in the air before, let alone jump from an airplane. He also had mild acrophobia.

"Can't we just land the plane somewhere down there?" Johnny asked feeling a little concerned.

"We could if there was even any fucking room to land there," Luis replied as he presented Johnny with his parachute. "So quit whining and get ready."

Once everyone was ready, Yusuf made an announcement from the cockpit, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, minus the ladies. I am about to open the doors shortly. So get ready you bitches!"

As soon as he finished, he suddenly increased the altitude of the plane with a steep ascent. This caused everyone who was standing to fall towards the back of the plane.

"How did this Arab fucker get a flying license?" Huang asked as he picked himself from the floor.

"He probably bribed the instructor," Luis answered as he helped Johnny up.

After a short while, Yusuf opened the rear left door of the jet from the cockpit. There was a sudden rush of cold air entering the jet and a very loud blast of wind came from the door. The rush of the wind was so loud that to communicate with one another, they would either have to use sign language or speak at the top of their voices. Luis approached the door first followed by Huang, Niko and finally Johnny, who was still a little anxious at the prospect of jumping out of a plane at a very, very high altitude.

"I'm not liking this," Johnny remarked as he edged closer to the open door. Nobody can hear him as the loud rush of wind at the open door drowned his voice.

Luis was now at the edge of the door. Looking down, he could see Acter Industrial Park about 1000 metres above his position. The also felt the plane slowing down a little to make the jump easier. The park was in better shape compared to Algonquin, Dukes and Broker as no fires were seen and most of the buildings in the area were still standing. However, Luis could see groups of zombies wandering around the northern parts of Alderney (Acter Industrial Park is at the southern parts of Alderney). He knew time was critical in this rescue.

"Alright guys," Luis spoke at the top of his voice so the others can hear him. "Follow my lead and we'll land on that walkway next to the Globe Oil plant south of the park."

Everybody replied Luis with a thumbs up gesture to indicate that they understand - everybody except Johnny. Luis just ignored him and proceeded to jump.

"Geronimo!" Luis shouted as he fell towards the ground at a very high velocity.

Huang followed him soon after. Next in line were Niko and finally, Johnny was up.

"Do I really have to fucking do this?" Johnny asked himself reluctantly as he stood at the edge of the door while both his hands were holding tightly to the straps of the parachute on his chest. From where he was, he could see that the Niko, Huang and Luis had already deployed their parachutes.

"Maybe I should turn back," he said to himself.

Johnny was just about to abort the jump when the plane suddenly banked hard left. Johnny fell from the plane together with the rest while yelling, "FUUUUUUUCK!"

For about a minute, Johnny's mind was struggling to take control of his situation amidst his rising fear and panic. His arms flailed as he sought to maintain his balance in mid-air while falling. He was falling towards one of the very tall cooling towers of the Acter Nuclear Power Plant.

"This can't be good," he thought to himself as he struggled to find the ripcord of his parachute to deploy it. "I'm gonna be fucking mashed potatoes soon if I don't do it now."

Fortunately, he was able to locate the ripcord and yanked it hard to deploy his parachute. Once deployed, he steered it and himself out of the way of the 100 meter tall cooling towers.

"That was close," he said as he followed the others to the designated landing spot.

Niko, Luis and Huang managed to land safely on the designated walkway that was about 20 meters from the ground. This was to minimise zombie contact as they prepared to land. Johnny, however, overshot the walkway and landed on top of a very high concrete protective wall that separates the Globe Oil plant from the sea. Had he overshot any further, he would have landed in the water.

"What are you doing all the way there?" Luis asked as he detached his parachute. Johnny had landed about 30 meters south of him.

"Do me a favour, will ya?" Johnny asked sarcastically to Luis as he detached his parachute. "Shut the fuck up and get me down!"

The wall was about 10 meters high but luckily for Johnny, flights of stairs were built not too far away from him to permit access from the ground to the top of the thick retaining wall.

"I'm gonna kill that Arab jerk when I get hold of him," Johnny remarked as he met up with the others. "How does he fly a plane? He literally dumped me from the plane." Everyone giggled a little as they pictured Yusuf's daredevil flying and Johnny's mild acrophobia.

"Don't kill him. At least until he pays me," Huang said.

The area surrounding them was in pretty good shape although it seemed desolate. Many of the buildings in the area were undamaged. Anxiety and fear was beginning to show on the four as they knew that they were now in hostile territory. The four began to arm their weapons. Johnny carried a Striker assault shotgun while Niko carried a M4 carbine. Luis used an AK-47 assault rifle and Huang used a MP5SMG while keeping the sword, Yu Jian, close to him.

"Let's get going," Niko said as they headed to a nearby street. As they moved, Niko made a call to Mallorie to verify her exact location.

"Mallorie," Niko called out as soon as the call got through. The voice was clearer now and static was no longer present.

"Niko," the reply came from the other end. Mallorie sounded a little calmer than before and there was no sound of a crying child, but she still sounded afraid.

"Where are you?" Niko asked quickly. "I'm in the park now. And how's Petar?"

"He's alright. We've just managed to get away from a zombie attack in my area about an hour ago. I don't know where the others are. Petar and I are hiding in this Korean restaurant in Alderney City. Do you know where it is?"

Niko only knew one Korean restaurant in Alderney, which was Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. He had been there numerous times to have meals with his friends and had successfully eliminated a North Korean immigrant, who produced counterfeit money, there before under the orders of Jon Gravelli, who was the boss of the mafia Gambetti Crime Family...

"Is it Mr. Fuk's?" Niko asked, trying to clarify.

As he talked, Johnny, Luis and Huang have already reached a nearby street. Abandoned cars were everywhere and were ready to take like a ripe fruit hanging on a tree. They soon proceeded to steal a parked Patriot SUV that has a seating capacity of six people.

"Come on. We gotta move!" Luis urged everyone as he began hotwiring the car. Everyone immediately obeyed including Niko, who was still on the phone.

"I think so. It's hard to tell on the inside." Mallorie answered as Luis drove cautiously around the area. "I wasn't really paying attention on my way here."

Niko immediately instructed Luis to drive to Mr. Fuk's Rice Box in Alderney City. Luis, who doesn't frequent Alderney, scratched his head in confusion.

"Mr. Fuk's? I don't really know where it is?" Luis told Niko.

"I'll tell you. Drive up to the Skyway." Niko instructed Luis as he pointed to the ramps leading to the elevated Plumbers Skyway.

Although there was a shorter way to get to Alderney City from Acter Industrial Park via Berchem, Niko chose to use the Skyway as the Skyway can help minimise their contact with any zombies that still lingered around the region. However, the Skyway ends in the south of Alderney City while the restaurant was located in the northern parts of the metropolitan area. Luis followed Niko's instructions without question.

The Patriot soon approached the ramp leading to the Skyway. Niko was still on the phone trying to talk to Mallorie. Suddenly, a dozen zombies that were lurking nearby spotted the silver Patriot going up the ramp. Without hesitating, the zombies rushed at the car while letting out loud roars to attract nearby zombies.

"We've got some fucking company! Put them down," Huang alerted everyone when he spotted the zombies charging towards the car.

Everyone instantly reacted by lowering their passenger side windows and spraying any zombies coming after them with a torrent of bullets and pellets from their guns.

"I have to go now, Mallorie. I've got some trouble here," Niko said as he took out his readied his rifle. Mallorie could hear the gunfire from the other end of the line.

"Get here quick, Niko. And please be careful."

"I'll do what I can," Niko said before he hung up. Before he did, he could hear Petar's faint voice asking for his Uncle Niko. Niko felt tears roll down his cheeks as he listened for those words for a brief moment before he hung up.


	16. Chapter 16: My Precious

**The penultimate chapter is now ready. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Let me know how you think of it.**

Chapter 16: My Precious.

"Where's Uncle Niko, mommy?" Petar asked innocently to his mother. "I'm scared, mommy."

"Don't worry, Petar," Mallorie attempted to assure him although she was also as concerned as her son. "He'll be here soon. Just hang on for a while."

Mallorie, a Puerto Rican woman who was raised in the tough streets of Bohan, was feeling extremely worried over Niko's safety. She prayed hard that Niko would make it to her place in one piece quickly. They were hiding in the restaurant's kitchen. Petar held her mother's hands tightly.

Mr. Fuk's Rice Box has two floors. The lower floor was the location of the reception and bar while the second floor contained the dining area, manager's office and the kitchen. There were two ways to enter the restaurant. One was via the large front doors and the other was a back door in the kitchen which leads to a fire escape ladder.

"I'm hungry, mommy," Petar told her mother as he hugged Mallorie.

"Me too," she said, feeling hunger pangs as she and her son had not ate anything for almost 24 hours. "I'll look around for some food."

She headed to a nearby refrigerator. Opening the door and inspecting its contents, she found out that there wasn't much food in it. Most of it was frozen foods that needed to be cooked before they can be consumed and cooking takes up time as well as likely attracting unwanted attention. However, there were a few apples. Mallorie proceeded to clean the apples before giving them to her son.

"Thanks, mommy," Petar said before he took a bite at the apple.

The crunching noises made by Petar calmed Mallorie. At least her son was no longer hungry. She and Petar had spent about an hour in the restaurant since her last refuge area in Acter Industrial Park was overrun by zombies. She and Petar were the lucky few who managed to get out alive. Some fought back, others were not so lucky. Being raised in one of the harshest environment in Liberty City had sharpened her instincts. She has a pistol close to her as protection against zombies and hostile humans.

"Want some, mummy?" Petar asked her mother as he handed over the half-eaten apple to her. Mallorie felt happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that her son was growing up well and had made her proud of him, while being sad that her husband and Niko's cousin, Roman Bellic, would not be around to see him grow up.

"I hope you are in peace, Roman. I really wish you could see Petar right now," she muttered as he ate the apple that her son had given her.

As they ate apples to satisfy their hunger, Mallorie heard cars pulling up next to the restaurant's front entrance. From where Mallorie was, she could hear the sound of the engines and doors closing.

"That must be Niko," she thought to herself.

After ordering her son to stay put while she went to investigate, she proceeded to lock the back door of the kitchen before heading quietly and slowly to the front door with a pistol in her right hand. As she emerged from the kitchen, she could hear the footsteps of several people walking around the lower floor of the restaurant. At first, she believed that it was Niko. From where she was, she was able to eavesdrop on the men who just entered the restaurant.

"You fucking sure this is the place?" one of them asked in a deep voice.

"Definitely," another one of them answered. "This is the place."

Mallorie became a little concerned that amongst the deep male voices, she could not hear Niko's voice. She began to suspect something suspicious and readied her gun.

"Search the fucking area!" one of the men ordered the others. Mallorie immediately hid behind a large porcelain vase close to the staircase that connects the first floor with the second.

Hidden behind the vase, she saw two Russian men came up the staircase dressed in black leather bomber jackets and coats and holding AK-47 assault rifles. Mallorie immediately feared for her life. These were the people that Niko had warned her about. They were remnants of the Russian Bulgarin Crime Syndicate who were notorious for kidnapping people for human trafficking purposes.

Niko used to work for their leader, Ray Bulgarin, to smuggle people into Eastern Europe. However, one of Bulgarin's ships with its human cargo had sunk and Niko had to swim for his life. Bulgarin later blamed the loss on Niko and sought to hunt him down. He had allied himself with Niko's enemy, Dimitri Rascalov. After Dimitri was killed by Niko, he had no idea what happened to Bulgarin, but he has heard that his gang was almost completely wiped out in a shootout at the Funland carnival and Francis International Airport. He still worries about them and had warned everyone close to him about them as they may want to take revenge on him by harming his closest friends.

"You look over there. I'll check the kitchen," one of the men said in a faint Russian accent. "Find that bitch and her kid. We could make some cash with the two of them."

Mallorie immediately feared for her child's safety and her own. Before one of them managed to open the doors to the kitchen, Mallorie emerged from her hiding place and shot him.

"There she is!" the remaining men said as he aimed his rifle at Mallorie. He was also shot before he could react. Mallorie swiftly rushed to the kitchen.

"I hear gunshots," one of the Russians said as he moved upstairs. "We've better do this quickly. Otherwise those fucking zombies will find us here soon."

..meanwhile...

"Finally," Huang said as the car reached the end of the Plumbers Skyway. "Alderney City."

"Mr. Fuk's is just up this road," Niko said as he pointed to the front. Luis drove faster upon hearing the commands.

The city looked fine despite the zombie outbreak. Many of the buildings were intact and there were several cars driving about cautiously. No zombies were spotted, but they have to be extremely careful as the zombies could ambush them again.

"I see it," Luis said as he noticed a building at the end of the street with a white sign that bears the name of the restaurant. In front of the restaurant were two black Rebla SUVs. Niko's mind was immediately filled with concern as he recognized the vehicles. It was the cars that the Bulgarin Crime Syndicate commonly drove with.

"Park up behind the cars," Niko directed Luis urgently.

As they got out of the car, they could hear gunshots coming from inside the restaurant.

"You guys wait here and guard the area while I go in and get her," he told the others. "I'll find her myself."

"Be careful in there," Johnny cautioned him.

Niko didn't think twice as he entered the restaurant quickly with his gun in his hands ready to shoot.

"Mallorie!" he called out in the restaurant, hoping to get a reply. Instead of an answer, shots were fired at him. He immediately dove for cover behind a wall.

"We've got a fucking intruder!" Niko could hear one of the men inside shout to the others in a Russian accent. "Take him out!"

A couple of Russian men came down the stairs with AK-47 assault rifles in their hands. Niko swiftly put a bullet in their heads.

"I'm coming, Mallorie," Niko said as he rushed up the stairs. More Russians tried to kill him.

"It's the motherfucker, Niko Bellic," one of the men said in Russian. "Kill him before he gets to our treasure."

"Where are my cousin's wife and kid?" Niko asked angrily as he returned fire. No answer was given, but Niko could see that they were guarding the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Niko defeated the Russian gunmen guarding the kitchen. He rushed in as soon as the last men fell.

As soon as he stepped in, he saw Mallorie and Petar, who was crying softly, hugging each other tightly while a Russian standing next to them held both of them at gunpoint with a pistol at the far end of the kitchen.

"Mallorie! Petar!" Niko called out. Niko didn't hesitate to point his gun at the threat.

"Drop the gun, Niko Bellic," the Russian man commanded while saying Niko's name like it was a dirty word. "Or your girlfriend here and the kid will have bullets in their brains."

Niko wasn't sure whether he should trust the man by lowering his weapon. When the Russian clicked his gun, he obeyed reluctantly.

"That's right, Niko," the man said with an evil grin. "Kick the gun over here now."

"Don't do it, Niko!" Mallorie urged as she tried to comfort her crying child.

"Shut up, you bitch," the man ordered as he slapped Mallorie. "Or your kid will be the first I kill."

Niko kicked his rifle towards the Russian as he raised his hands in the air. The gun slid under a few metal tables before it reached the foot of the Russian.

"Let them go," Niko told the man. "They are innocent. Just take me instead."

"Mr. Bulgarin had made us swear to make your life as miserable as possible even after his death. Taking you is no fun, but your cousin's wife and kid is going to be a pleasure," he said as he proceeded to pick up Niko's weapon. As he does so, Mallorie suddenly kicked the Russian in the face.

BANG!

The pistol the Russian had a second ago was accidently discharged. Niko, upon hearing the gunshot, instantly pulled out a pistol hidden in his jacket and finished him off. As soon as the Russian was dead, Niko rushed to Mallorie and her son.

"Are you alright?" he asked to Mallorie while she looked at the dead man.

"I'm fine. Thanks Niko," Mallorie said as he hugged him. Their conversation was soon interrupted by Petar's cries.

"This really hurts," Petar cried as he covered his stomach with both hands while blood was dripping. Niko and Mallorie were greatly shocked at what they saw.

"Shit!" Niko exclaimed.

Petar had been hit in the stomach by the stray bullet fired by the Russian when he was kicked. Blood was dripping everywhere while he moaned and groaned in pain. Niko immediately reached for a first aid kit in the kitchen while Mallorie quickly crawled to his side.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mallorie asked as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. Niko didn't answer as he wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"We should get him to a doctor quickly," he said as soon as he was finished. "The shock may come soon." During the war, Niko had learnt some first aid methods on how to treat wounds - especially ones caused by bullets. Despite his knowledge and experience, he was still extremely worried over Petar's fate and was also doubtful of his ability. Will Petar be ok?

"Breathe normally," Mallorie told Petar who was still feeling the excruciating pain. The bullet had hit the leftmost side of the stomach. Mallorie knew that people who had been shot usually don't die because of the damage done, but was because of the bleeding and shock that followed.

Suddenly, there was gunfire coming from the front door of the restaurant. Niko and Mallorie got very concerned. Was it more Russians?

"Take Petar and leave through the back door. I'll go through the front and meet you in a moment," Niko instructed Mallorie as he picked up his M4 carbine and the green first aid kit next to the body.

Mallorie immediately did as she was told. Carrying Petar who was still fully conscious and crying due to the pain, she rushed out through the back door and slowly climbed down the ladder with Petar. Niko swiftly made his way to the front door of the restaurant.

"Am I glad you're out," Johnny upon seeing Niko exiting the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Niko asked. As soon as he did, four zombies appeared from a nearby alley and charged at them.

"What do you fucking think?" Johnny answered as he gunned them down. "Where's that Mallorie and her kid?"

Niko explained that they were at the back of the restaurant and had initially thought that it was more Russian gangsters that was shooting up the front like what happened inside.

"If they are back there, then let's go get them," Luis said as he quickly got into the parked Patriot. The others didn't really need to think twice before getting in. As Luis drove around to the back, the others fended off the zombies.

After 10 minutes, the six of them were riding in the Patriot SUV and was driving to the Hickey Bridge, which was the bridge that connected Alderney and Algonquin. Zombies were not around as they drove, but the sorry state of Algonquin caused some unease in everyone. Petar was beginning to lose consciousness, which worried Niko and Mallorie greatly.

"How long do you think you'll take to get to the airport?" Niko asked urgently as Mallorie hugged her son tightly.

"About an hour," Luis said. "Maybe less if I travel faster and through some of the zombie-infested areas."

As the car crossed the bridge, three black Rebla SUVs appeared from behind the fleeing Patriot. As the distance between the cars and the Patriot shortened, several Russian gangsters began shooting at the SUV as it exited the bridge.

"I've already someone close to me. I will not lose anymore!" Niko said as he emerged from one of the passenger side windows with his rifle and started shooting at the pursers. Anger filled his mind as he fired. The others with weapons also returned fire while Mallorie kept her head down along with Petar to protect him from the gunfire.

As they drove and fought, the situation continued to get worse. Almost suddenly, Luis noticed dozens of zombies right in front of him. The shooting had attracted their attention and a large horde was now charging straight for the fleeing Patriot as it zoomed down the road.

"This is going to be a very, very rough ride," Luis said as he drove. The others agreed with him as the events unfolded right in front of their eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Above The Water

**This is the final chapter of this story. Please give some reviews. It would be very helpful to me when I write my next fanfiction. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 17: Keeping Your Head Above The Water.

30 minutes later, the Patriot was cruising down the expressway in Charge Island. The back of the SUV was riddled with bullet holes while the front was stained with a lot of blood. White smoke was emerging from the engine as a result of the vehicle being exposed to sustained gunfire. Luis had run over the zombies with the SUV while the rest managed to stop the three pursuing SUVs. One exploded as Johnny managed to get pellets from his shotgun into the engine. One crashed into a nearby building after the driver got a bullet in his head from Huang's gun while the last one stalled after Niko showered it with high velocity rounds from his weapon. It's unknown what happened to the surviving Russians, but Luis and the rest had last saw a horde of zombies headed for the stopped vehicles.

"How's your kid?" Johnny asked as he looked on from the front passenger seat.

"Not too good," Niko replied wistfully.

Petar's blood soon stained the rearmost leather seats of the car and was now semi-conscious. Under Niko's advice, Mallorie applied pressure to the bandaged wound with her hands, which Niko washed with antiseptic agents to sterilise it, to stop the bleeding. She was in tears as she watched her son moan and groan about the great pain from the wound.

"This might sting a little," Niko said as he dipped a cotton bud into a bottle of antiseptic solution. Every time Niko's cotton bud touched the wounded area, even with the slightest touch, Petar would cry loudly in pain.

"At least this keeps him awake," Mallorie said trying to sound optimistic while holding her son close to her. Niko smiled a little as he continue to clean the wound. She sounded just like Roman.

As soon as Niko was satisfied that infection around the wound was no longer an issue. He dressed the wound up with more bandages.

"How is he?" Huang asked as he watched Niko treat the child.

"He'll be fine. But we need to get him to a hospital quickly," Niko said calmly. He wasn't very confident of his work, but he was sure he had done his best. Mallorie was very concerned as her son's fate looked gloomy, but trusted Niko's abilities.

Luis assured them that they will soon arrive at the airport. After zipping past the toll booths on the expressway to avoid another scary incident like before, he told everyone now that the only thing that stood between them and the safety of the airport was the zombie-infested Dukes borough. It was the final run for all of them.

"Get ready," Luis warned as the car entered Dukes. As Niko and the others prepared their weapons, Mallorie and her son observed the surroundings.

The area was in an extremely bad shape. Corpses of zombies and were everywhere and so was the blood stains. Many buildings were either destroyed or badly damaged. Fires were rampant and the area was very desolate. It looked worse than a war zone. Niko wondered if the military dropped bombs in the area. So far, there wasn't a single live zombie in sight, but things were about to change soon.

"Here they come!" Huang said upon noticing a group of zombies coming in from a nearby alley. It wasn't long before the zombies were gunned down. However, the shooting had attracted more zombies in the vicinity as they heard vicious roars and growls as they drove.

"Don't motherfuckers ever give up?" Luis asked as another horde of the zombies suddenly appeared in front of his Patriot.

"I guess not," Johnny replied as the Patriot ran over the zombies. Blood stained the windshield and the sounds of bones crushing were heard as the wheels of the Patriot ran over them.

After a few minutes of zombie killing, the vehicle reached Cerveza Heights, which was halfway between the airport and Charge Island. Here, the zombies seemed non-existent and a few NOOSE APCs with heavily armed soldiers patrolled the area and ignored them as they scouted the area. At this point, no more zombies appeared as the military controlled the area. All of a sudden, the Patriot stopped moving forward and stalled right in the middle of the road.

"Come on," Luis said as he tried the ignition again and again. "Start up already, you piece of shit." Despite his efforts, the engine refused to start.

"Looks like we're on foot now," Johnny said as he got out of the Patriot. There were no cars nearby the stalled SUV.

Luis proceeded to open the bonnet of the car. Hot steam billowed from the engine with a loud hissing sound. When the air was clear again, it was obvious what had happened.

"The radiator's finished," Luis said as he looked at the engine. He had also noticed some oil dripping from the engine.

"Can you get it up and running again?" Mallorie asked as she carried the injured Petar in her arms.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Luis replied regretfully. "There's no water nearby to refill the radiator and a bullet has damaged the engine. We're walking from here."

"Let's get going then," Niko urged. "The sooner we get there the better."

The group began the slow journey to the airport on foot. Moving slowly and cautiously through the Heights, the group came across a tent with a red cross on the roof.

"Army medics, dead ahead!" Johnny said upon noticing a small, dark green tent about 50 metres in front of them.

The tent was set up on an empty parking lot. Niko and Mallorie couldn't believe their luck.

"Wait out here while I check with the guys in there," Niko told the others. Without hesitating, Niko and Mallorie quickly rushed into the tent.

There wasn't much in the tent. As they entered, there were only a couple of doctors, dressed in green army suits and a cap with a Red Cross badge on it, and a few empty beds and a desktop computer near the entrance. The few medical staff in the tent were too busy idling with the computer that they didn't notice Niko and Mallorie come in with the injured Petar.

"Excuse me," Niko asked the one of the medical staff at the computer politely. "We need some help, please."

"Go away. We're busy," one of them replied rudely with his eyes still glued to the monitor.

"Maybe I didn't fucking make myself clear," Niko said as he aimed his carbine at the staff members.

"Ok, ok. What the fuck do you want?" one of the staff members said in fear as he raised his hands in the air.

"I need you to take a look at him," Niko said with the gun still pointed at the medics.

After Niko managed to persuade the medics and had explained everything to them, they instructed Mallorie to put Petar, who was feeling very sleepy, down on one of the nearby empty beds. With gloved hands, they began inspecting Petar's condition. After a few agonizing minutes, the medic told Niko and Mallorie everything.

"Your son is very lucky," he told Mallorie. "The bullet had missed all vital organs in his body as well as major arteries. We've given him a little morphine to ease the pain, but he'll need emergency surgery right away to remove the bullet if he is going to recover."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mallorie said. "Do it now!"

"It'll take some time, maybe an hour or more. I recommend doing this at the airport where the security is tighter and you don't have to worry about these zombies here. Besides, we don't really have the right equipment now."

"How do we get there?" Niko asked.

The medic led them to the back of the tent, where a large, blood stained ambulance was. The ambulance had the MS Paramedics livery.

"We've found this near the airport. Thought maybe we could use it to ferry patients since its 'previous owners' have joined the 'other side'."

Niko and Mallorie thought about the situation for a while. Should they perform the surgery now since time is of the essence, but risk a zombie attack? Or should they wait a little longer until they can get him in a more secure area? Niko was getting headaches just by trying to think as he knew that Petar's life was dependant on his choices. Soon, they've made up their mind.

"Take him to the airport now," Niko told the medic.

"Right away," he replied.

It wasn't long before the medics packed up some supplies and loaded Petar on the ambulance before beginning its journey to the airport. Everyone except the two medics rode in the back.

"I must warn you about something," the medic told Niko from the front of the ambulance. "Although the military managed to control the area, they didn't really clean the place up too well. Some of my patients or what used to be my patients still lurk in these areas. Maybe your 'persuading skills' can help keep them off."

"We'll do what we can," Niko replied. "Just focus on getting us to the airport in one piece quickly."

With the blaring sirens, the ambulance left Cerveza Heights and entered the Willis neighbourhood. Willis was the only neighbourhood that the ambulance must cross in order to reach the airport. Although the military controlled Cerveza Heights, Willis was still zombie-infested. The ambulance picked up speed once it entered the area. Unfortunately, the driver forgot to switch off the loud sirens and the noise have attracted groups of zombies to the ambulance. When the ferocious growls and roars of the zombies were heard, they knew it was too late.

"You fucking idiot!" the medic seated at the passenger seat said. "The sirens! You forgot again!"

"I'm sorry," he said nervously as he switched it off. "I don't normally drive patients without the sirens."

From the side mirrors, the driver could see a horde of zombies charging towards the ambulance.

"Keep on driving," Johnny ordered the driver as he kicked opened the two rear doors of the ambulance. "We'll handle this."

Any zombies that attempted to climb into the ambulance from the back were shot in the head. Some managed to get close and even held on to the fleeing ambulance, but Huang's sword made their heads roll.

While the shooting raged on, the ambulance turned to enter an expressway that leads straight to the airport. When the ambulance drove near a Pay 'n' Spray garage, a group of zombies suddenly appeared from the garage and charged at the driver side of the ambulance.

"Look out!" the medic seated on the passenger side alerted, but it was too late. By the time the driver looked at his side window, a zombie had smashed it into pieces with its body and tried to yank the driver out. While struggling, he accidently opened the door. The medic in the passenger seat looked on in horror as his colleague was dragged out of the vehicle by very some very ugly creatures.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the driver screamed in terror seconds before he was bitten.

Before the zombies could turn their attention to the passenger, Huang quickly emerged from the back of the ambulance and beheaded all of the zombies, including the corpse that was once the driver.

"Can you drive?" Huang asked the surviving medic. He only shook his head.

"I've never driven anything this big before," he replied meekly.

"Shit! Then, I'm taking the wheel," Huang said as he jumped in. "At least I drove one of these things before."

Huang immediately stepped on the accelerator. The ambulance jerked a little before accelerating forward. As he drove, he locked all the doors to ensure what just happened to the driver doesn't happen to him.

More zombies appeared as they approach the airport, but they were all gunned down before they could pose a serious threat.

"I see the airport!" the surviving medic said upon noticing the terminal building. At this point, no more zombies appeared to assault the ambulance, which was a major relief to everyone, especially Mallorie who had been trying to protect her son as the ambulance drove to the airport.

The once civilian airport now resembled a fortress for the army. The airport was bordered with towering barbed wire fences while heavily armed solders guarded the entry points of the airport. Several Rhino tanks were seen patrolling the airport. Large refugee tents had been set up opposite of the terminal building which was a multi-storey car park. Within the refugee tents, there were medic tents with the Red Cross symbol on the roof.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers who was guarding one of the south entry points in the gate asked Huang.

"That doesn't matter," Huang replied. "We have an injured man on and he needs medical attention fast." The guard seemed unsatisfied with his answer upon seeing guns in the ambulance.

"We're full. Just go back to where you came from." the guard answered rudely.

Huang tried to explain everything to the guard and the surviving medic also joined in, but the guard would have none of it. He now raised his rifle and aimed it at the ambulance.

"Turn back now before I put some fucking bullets in your brains," he warned. Huang looked at Niko and the rest at the back of the ambulance through a small glass window and soon looked at the medic seated next to him. He had contemplated on leaving. Suddenly, the medic's cell phone had received a text message. After reading it, he smirked before whispering something into Huang's ear.

"Well," the guard said while getting more and more impatient. "Are you gonna do it? Or am I gonna have to turn you into Swiss cheese?"

"I'm going. I'm going," Huang said with a smirk. "But I'm going INSIDE!" He suddenly rushed into the airport.

"Get them!" the guard said. These were his last words as Niko and Johnny immediately opened the back door and fired upon the all guards at the entry point.

"Head into the airport's southern sector quickly!" the medic said urgently. "My air ambulance and crew are waiting over there now."

"What crew?" Niko asked from the back.

"My medical unit from Vice City," he answered.

It seemed that just before the ambulance left. The medic had planned to operate on Petar while in a chopper and airlift him out of Liberty City due to the extremely dangerous situation in Liberty City. He called them before they left. Now, the crew told him that they were ready to leave via a text message.

"Let's get going then," Huang said as he picked up speed. "Southern sector, right?"

The shooting had attracted the attention of various soldiers around the area. A blaring siren soon sounded around the airport. Niko and the rest readied their guns as Huang drove. Some of the soldiers scrambled to get into their tanks. But by the time they were ready to move, the ambulance was already headed for the southernmost gate.

"There's the vehicle!" the soldiers who were guarding the southernmost gate said as the ambulance approached them.

"Take this, you fucks!" Huang said as he did a drive-by at the soldiers with his Uzi SMG to discourage them from shooting.

Once the ambulance zipped past the guards, Luis, Niko and Johnny opened fire on them with their guns.

"So long, pigs!" Johnny taunted as he took down a few soldiers.

Before long, the air ambulance and the medical crew were in sight. The red Maverick helicopter with Red Cross symbols on both sides of the chopper was situated between two white Swift helicopters, which were similar to the ones Yusuf had. Huang quickly parked up next to the red helicopter with the back facing the medics.

"Load him up quickly!" the medic ordered his crew as he carried Petar on a stretcher.

"What did you do? And where is John?" one of the crew members asked.

"Act now. Talk later. John won't be joining us. Let's get moving!" he answered urgently. The crew of four did not ask any more questions after that.

As they loaded, Luis approached Niko.

"Niko," he began. "Where are you heading?"

"To Vice City, why?" he replied.

"This is where we say goodbye," he said solemnly. "I need to go to Los Santos to look after my friends. I'm taking one of these choppers."

"Me too," Johnny said. "I need to see my brothers. We brothers must stick together."

"I'm coming with you," Huang said to Luis. "I still want that money."

"I...I don't know what to say," Niko said while having the same feelings when Kate left. "Thank you so much for helping me."

As they talked, a few jeeps full of soldiers approached the group.

"Get in fast!" the air ambulance pilot said to Niko and Mallorie as he started up his helicopter.

"Go on, we'll cover you," Luis told Niko as he opened fire. Johnny and Huang soon followed.

"I cannot thank you guys enough," Niko said as he boarded the helicopter with Mallorie. "I hope we will meet again."

"I hope I've fulfilled that promise I made to you," Johnny said. "Now get going!"

As the shootout raged on, the air ambulance began gaining altitude. From where he was, Niko also took down a few of the armed guards while the medics tended to his nephew. The team of medics began discussing among themselves on the surgical procedures.

"Hook him up with the life support now!" Niko heard one of the medics say.

Soon, the air ambulance was far away from the airport along with the dangers of gunfire and the surgery was underway. Niko looked around for further threats while Mallorie looked on anxiously at the operation.

"Keep the chopper steady," one of the surgeons said to the helicopter pilot. "We don't need the fucking bullet to be going everywhere as we try to find it."

As the air ambulance flew away from Francis International Airport, Niko spotted a white Swift helicopter heading in the opposite direction of where he was going. He smiled as the helicopter disappeared into the horizon.

"Goodbye, my friends," Niko thought to himself. "I hope we can meet again soon." He took one last look at Liberty City, the city that his cousin had brought him to in order to live the American dream. Memories of Roman flashed in his mind and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I will look after Mallorie and Petar like they were my own," Niko thought to himself. "Don't worry about it, Roman."

Niko and Mallorie now watched anxiously as the surgery took place. Some complications arose when they found out that the wound looked infected, which worried the two of them further.

"Where's that antiseptic?" the lead surgeon asked.

After an hour into the flight, the surgery finally was complete. Despite some minor complications, the surgery was successful and the medics breathed a sigh of relief. There was no infection and Petar was safe. When Niko was shown the dented bullet that caused the damage, he threw it out of the helicopter.

"My life of crime had hurt so many who are close to me," he said. "I'm giving this life up."

Petar was asleep after the surgery while Mallorie sat close to him. The medics had given him a bit of morphine to ease some of the pain after surgery.

"He'll be alright," the surgeon told Niko and Mallorie while feeling relieved. "He'll need a couple of weeks of rest, but he'll recover."

Soon, Escobar International Airport, Vice City's International Airport, appeared over the horizon.

"Vice City coming up," the pilot said as he slowed down and prepared to land.

Niko and Mallorie looked at the city as the sun set. Petar was starting to regain consciousness and was calling for his mother.

As the helicopter began to land on the airport, Niko saw Kate waiting anxiously with Bernie. Little Jacob was also standing next to them

"A new beginning," Niko thought to himself as the helicopter landed. "I hope."


End file.
